


Captivated

by SerpentineSanguine1242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Dark!/Unstable!/Obsessive!Cormac, Drama, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Obsession, Overattachment, Possible Eventual Explicit Sexual Content!, Stalking, Suspense, Time skips!, Twist at the end!, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineSanguine1242/pseuds/SerpentineSanguine1242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cormac felt lost and alone until a certain Weasley made him think otherwise. What happens when a simple friendship gradually turns into a deep obsession? Dark!/Obsessive!Cormac. Rated M for future content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my new Percy/Cormac fic titled "Captivated". This is my attempt at a Dark/Unstable/Obsessive!Cormac...since there's really none of those out here..or at least I haven't seen any. I'm wanting to make this story a decent length, so don't expect a novel...it's an experiment and I'm wanting to see where I can take it. There will be a couple time skips so the origins won't be drawn out...I do hope it doesn't seem choppy. It's rated M for language, future violence and sexual content...also, there will be slash and it's AU. (Different year, manipulation of events, OOCness, etc.) Bear with me on this attempt. Well, enough of my rambling...on to the story! :)
> 
> Anything beginning/ending with a *~ is a memory or dream/daydream!  
> Sorting Hat speech is ~" and written in italic.
> 
> Author's Note and Disclaimer: Harry Potter is NOT my property. Only the plot is mine. Any mistakes are mine!

**Chapter One--Alone**

_September, 2009._

"We're going to miss you so much..." a blonde woman mumbled into her son's neck just as he was about to turn to the Hogwarts Express.

The boy in question nodded, hugging her just as tightly. ''M' gonna miss you too."

Next to them, a much taller and heavier built, equally blonde man did the same. "This is a huge step for you, Cormac. There's no need for you to be nervous, I know you're going to make us very proud. Now hurry and find your brothers. It's almost time to leave. Goodbye, son."

"Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad. I'll write soon..." Cormac waved them a final goodbye before stepping onto the red locomotive. Sighing, the would-be first year searched the compartments for an empty seat, disregarding his father's instruction to find his brothers. _'Feh, why should I sit with them? They never want me around them anyway...probably just holed up with their girlfriends and sucking face as usual. They never have time for me...not anymore. I'm fine sitting all by myself!'_

With an indignant huff, Cormac found an empty compartment and claimed the seat at the window, staring out as the stone walls turned to green fields.

The sound of voices echoed throughout the train. Some were giddy and nervous, some held a joyous and delighted tone. Regardless of their nature, it was all mere noise to Cormac, reminding him of what he severely lacked for years. Growing up at McLaggen Manor, there were no other children for miles. It was only himself and his two older brothers, Declan and Liam. Both are teenagers returning to Hogwarts. Normally, a young boy's first friends are his siblings, if he had any. This time, it didn't apply to him. Many times Cormac had tried to socialize with his brothers but he failed each time, definitely within the past few years. Cormac crossed his arms, pressing his back to the gray upholstery of the seat, frowning as he heard Declan and a girl with a voice as shrill as a harpy's. She could have been part-harpy for all he knew, considering how she sounded whenever she'd visit the manor. He didn't care to learn her name. A small annoyed grunt escaped his lips. He knew that like here, his brothers would always be occupied with never any moment to spare. It's not like it was different back home...

_~*Nine year-old Cormac happily ran upstairs with his newest broom and quaffle, just eager and itching to test them out on the pitch in their spacious yard. First, he needed to recruit his brothers for an impromptu practice. Cormac wants to be an excellent Keeper like them. Reaching the tall oak door, Cormac turned the brass knob._

_''Declan, wanna play?! I just got my new-"_

_"Damn it, Cormac!" Declan grit out irritably as a brown-haired female hastily rebuttoned her coral pink blouse._

_"W-What did I do?" the small, violet-eyed blonde boy squeaked as his big brother approached._

_"Will you go away and leave us alone?!"_

_"B-But I..."_

_"And next time, knock before you open the fucking door!" Declan firmly shut the door in Cormac's face._

_"I'm sorry...guess I'll ask Liam." Shrugging meekly, he meandered across the hall to Liam's room and knocked._

_"Yeah, what is it?" "_

_I was wondering if you'd like to play with me...I need someone to throw the quaffle while I block it."_

_The older wheat-blonde sighed, gesturing to the other male occupants in his room. "Cormac, I'm busy. I don't wanna play with you right now."_

_"Ok, maybe later?" he asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes._

_Liam shook his head. "No, the guys and I will be leaving later. We're gonna be gone for a week."_

_"Oh...um..ok."_

_"Go ask Declan."_

_Before Cormac could respond, the door already shut. "...I tried."_

_Outside the door, he heard Liam say in exasperation ''Merlin, you need to get real friends of your own."_

_"Sorry I don't have any..." Cormac sadly mumbled before leaving to his room. Sitting on his four-poster bed, he grabbed a plush red, yellow and brown griffin that he loved so much and held it to his chest, hugging it tightly._

_"Guess it's just you and me again huh, Lucky?" he asked, waiting for it to answer. The stuffed creature only stared in response. Cormac took his time in laying upon the pillows, stroking the faux feather patterns upon the stuffed animal's neck._

_"It must be so nice to be a plushie. People aren't mean to plushies. My brothers don't like me anymore but I'll never be that way to you. You're my only friend."_

_Staring outside the window on his left, he mused as he squeezed Lucky. 'Maybe someday I'll have a friend that isn't stuffed with fluff, someone to actually play with. I hope it comes true because I will never be mean to them and I will never let them go. Never.*~_

Shaking his head at the memory, Cormac closed his eyes in an effort to forget about it. This was a new school, a new start. Hopefully things would be different this year.

* * *

 

Hours later, it was nightfall. The Hogwarts Express halted, signaling the end of the journey. While the majority of the students separated, taking thestral-driven carriages to the castle, the first years were led to the ancient threshold on boats, directed by a half-giant who introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid. After listening to the deputy headmistress introduce herself and give details about the Sorting and four houses; which Cormac merely cared less about because he knew what would transpire, he, among multiple others entered the Great Hall.

_'Five tables, four banners, floating candles, castle ghosts and an enchanted sky...yeah, yeah...heard it all before.'_

His eyes flit over to his far left. A long wooden table sat underneath a scarlet and gold banner with a Lion positioned to strike. That was Gryffindor table. Upon it sat many Lions, young and older...his brothers sat closer to the middle. They didn't bother to look over at their baby brother, apparently head-deep in conversation with their mates.

_'They don't see me at all, do they? Am I that invisible to them? Well, once I'm sorted...they're bound to remember I exist.'_

Haughtily, he stood waiting for the Sorting Hat to finish its song and Professor McGonagall to begin the list. Numerous shouts of ''Hufflepuff!" "Ravenclaw!" "Slytherin!" and "Gryffindor!" continued until Cormac heard his name. "Cormac McLaggen!" The blonde glided through the remaining firsties and took his seat upon the stool.

Once the aged, faded black cloth covered his eyes, a low voice echoed in his mind. _~"So, Cormac...been wondering when I'd get to see you. Will you be a Lion just like your brothers? We'll find out now won't we? Hm...I see there is an intelligent streak, most likely from your mother. Your father was smart too, but was more of the brash, brawny and bold type. There is a strong sense of caring, of wanting to hold onto something...or someone. That would be a trait suited mostly for a Hufflepuff. On the other hand, you don't want to be ignored like you have been for quite some time...which was most unfortunate. You also manage to find a sense of new hope each day, reminding you that there is something always worth fighting for no matter what. Not bad at all, if you ask me...now, what else is there?..."~_

The Sorting Hat silenced briefly, searching farther into the deepest recesses of Cormac's mind. It narrowed its figurative eyes at something it found, but wasn't sure how to respond. He's met several with this ''something'' and hoped this boy wouldn't end up like they did. It was there but not obvious enough..not yet. Perhaps if he got the right influence, it wouldn't come out. Taking a firm chance, the hat at long last shouted "Gryffindor!"

Applause resonated to his right and Cormac claimed a seat closer to the end of the table, right across from a bespectacled boy with freckles and curly red hair. The sorting progressed. Names like 'Moon', 'Potter', 'Weasley' and the like went on until Albus Dumbledore gave his pre-feast speech. Now, to the relief of the older and new students, the feast was underway. About an hour passes and the feast ends. The students are escorted to their dormitories, leaving the first-years to be given the passwords and speeches on upholding the ideals of their given houses, since they will be like their family...for the next seven years.

* * *

 

_The next day..._

_'Where are they? I know I saw them. It's our free period and I want them to show me where the Transfiguration room is. This place is much bigger than I thought. Almost fell off the moving staircase...'_ Cormac pondered as he searched for Liam and Declan.

Within a few blinks, they came around the corner with a few buddies at the end of the hall, talking and laughing loudly. Cormac's face lit up.

 _'There they are!'_ "Hey! Liam! Declan! I need you for a second!" he called, wandering over in their direction.

They didn't seem to hear him, or that's how it looked. Cormac thought otherwise, he was calling them loud enough.

"Wait...are you even listening?! I said wait up!" he said higher this time as he tried to hurry after them while adjusting his shoulderbag.

One of their mates, a bloke with black hair poked Declan. "Did you hear something?"

"No.." he shook his head.

"Funny, thought I did. Anyway, we need to hurry...the girls are waiting on us." Disappearing down the corridor, they left a struggling Gryffindor in the hall. Standing there, Cormac stared after them, his lower lip trembling. Gazing about the empty corridor, he saw a few doors. He shuffled over to one, threw it open and shut himself inside. Shrugging off his bag, he plopped onto the stone floor and put his head in his hands as hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

_'W-Why won't they help me? I was yelling for them and they left me all alone. I thought that..that once I got to school, they wouldn't be able to ignore me. I was wrong. Why do they hate me? I never did anything to them.'_

Outside the broomcloset, a lanky third-year redhead named Percy Weasley was heading down the hall to get a headstart to his Charms class when he heard a distinct sobbing sound from one of the doors on his left.

 _'Who could that be?'_ he thought, creeping closer. Curious, he opened the door to find a blonde Lion huddled in the corner peering up at him with red-rimmed violet eyes. The third-year's heart clenched at the sight. It was one of the McLaggen boys, Cormac. He was a first year and clearly upset about something. ''Um, are you ok?'' Cormac shook his head, wiping his eyes and remaining silent. The redhead stepped inside and walked closer.

"I know you really don't know me but maybe if you tell me, I could help. I won't tell anyone you were in here if that's what you're worried about.''

Cormac's breathing softened at his tone. It was gentle and calming. He had a kind face so the little Lion believed him. "My brothers."

Ah, Percy knew exactly where he was coming from. "I see.." he took a seat right beside the discontented blonde. "What did they do?"

"They ignored me when I was calling for them in the hall. I..I needed them to show me where the Transfiguration class was because I'm afraid to get lost. This place is too big...and they...they acted like I wasn't even there. I think they really hate me."

Percy reached out a freckled hand and placed it onto Cormac's shoulder. ''I don't think they hate you, Cormac."

Cormac sniffled. "H-How do you know?"

"Because I've been there with my older brothers. They're just more preoccupied with doing their own thing, you know? Older teenagers don't like having to tend to their little siblings all the time. They're just a little self-centered but that doesn't mean they hate you. Liam and Declan probably love you very much."

Cormac snorted at the asinine idea and crossed his arms. "They have a funny way of showing it...they must _love_ me a lot at home." he finished sarcastically.

Percy smiled. "I understand completely. It may not seem like it now, but they really do care about you. You'll see. Until then, maybe you could hang with a few friends for a while?"

"I would, but I don't have any friends. They were all I had and now that's over."

At hearing this, Percy felt so terrible for Cormac. He could not count the times he's been in his shoes, both as an older and younger sibling. Being ignored and/or teased by his big brothers and little brothers was not fun. Thankfully, his baby sister Ginny had more maturity, or so he hoped. Right now, Cormac was left out in the cold and had no one to turn to. Percy figured _'Why can't I befriend him? He needs a friend and a little guidance. I know it'll make him feel better and plus, I do see myself in Cormac.'_

"I tell you what, how about I be your friend? I mean, if you want to...and uh..I can show you to your classes. I've been here a while and I know the place like the back of my hand."

Cormac's eyes brightened at Percy's offer. "You will? Really?"

Percy nodded with a friendly grin. "Really. I'll even show you a couple short cuts that'll save you time."

A small smile stretched across Cormac's formerly-saddened face. "Thank you, Percy. I'd like that."

"Come on, then. I can show you the way with plenty of time for me to make it to Charms." He extended a pale hand to Cormac and helped him up from the dark corner.

"First, we go down this hall and take a right..." When they arrived at the Transfiguration classroom, Percy bid him farewell before leaving to Flitwick's class.

Cormac gazed after the redhead with a sweet smile. _'I'll see you later, Percy...'_

* * *

 

 _'It's been one week and I'm so glad I remember the way to my classes. I dunno what I would have done without Percy.'_ Cormac cheerfully thought to himself as he sat down to dinner a few nights later.

When Transfiguration with McGonagall finished, Percy held true to his word and showed him the rest of his classes for the first couple of days. Cormac couldn't have been more thankful, Percy was much kinder to him in one day than his brothers have been in a few years and that was saying something. Speaking of, Liam and Declan were still immersed within their own group towards the opposite end of the table. This time, Cormac wasn't too upset. Right now, he was actually anticipating seeing Percy again. His friend. As if on cue, Percy waltzed in, searching for an empty seat.

"Over here!" Cormac gestured, grabbing his attention.

Percy smiled and headed over to sit across from him. "Thanks. It gets pretty busy with all the bustling students in here at once."

"Anytime."

"So.." Percy began filling his plate, sure to maintain some eye contact with Cormac. "...how did your first week go?"

Cormac swallowed his herb-roasted chicken. "Oh, it was great. The subjects are kinda interesting...my favorite so far is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Transfiguration and Potions...not so much. Then again, they're not as boring as History of Magic with Professor Binns."

Percy nodded and replied "I'll admit, History can be a bit of a bore but it is essential to understanding the rest of the subjects here. As for the others, they're not so bad once you get the basic instructions down."

"I dunno. Professor Snape is rather mean...and he seems to have it out for Harry Potter. He singled him out on the first day for no reason at all."

"Well, Professor Snape is a difficult man and he is hard to get along with...if that's possible."

"He's a total git."

Percy frowned slightly. "Now don't you say that about a professor. Although they can be a bit demanding and a tad harsh, they just want us to work to our full potential."

Cormac averted his eyes slightly to his plate. "Sorry..."

"It's ok, and I should apologize too..."

"Why?"

"I should have been more clear. It really isn't ok to call a professor names but it DEFINITELY isn't ok if you do it aloud...even if it is the truth. So, if you just keep that to yourself and between us, you should be fine."

Reassured, Cormac smiled before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Uh, if you can...think maybe you can help me with Potions and Transfiguration? I know it's only the first week and I'm still learning. I could really use the help."

Slightly stunned, Percy nodded. "Sure, I can help with the basics. No problem." The redhead couldn't help but have some surprise...hardly anyone asks for HIS help, except Oliver.

"So, when can we start?"

"How about after dinner? My homework is already finished."

"That'll work."

"Great. What else would you like to talk about?"

"Sorry, Perce! I didn't mean to be so late...I got so caught up in reading this Keeper's autobiography, I completely lost track of time." a Scottish brunette with chocolate eyes slid in right beside Percy in a rush. Cormac raised an eyebrow at this. Dinner only started about ten minutes ago so it's not like he lost a shit ton of time. His entrance was a tad dramatic.

"Oh! Hey there...sorry, I didn't catch your name last night."

The blonde answered him, absentmindedly fingering his fork. "Cormac McLaggen." _'The hat shouted my name.'_

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Oliver Wood."

_'I already know yours..'_

The Scot briefly shook the first-year's hand before filling his plate, much to the amusement of Percy. Simultaneously, he started engaging the redhead in conversation while Cormac watched. Cormac still managed to finish his plate but oddly, he kept finding his gaze float across the table to the third-years in front of him. Oliver talking to Percy, Percy talking to Oliver...Oliver keeping within close proximity and Percy not seeming to mind...Oliver laying his hand on Percy's shoulder...the corner of Cormac's mouth twitched. A tiny firm line formed across it. Oliver and Percy were almost always together...talking, sitting, eating...they even slept in the same quarters. Now, Oliver was just merely touching the redhead. Cormac found he didn't like that but didn't know why.

An uneasy sensation fluttered in his gut as they kept chatting, prompting Cormac to interrupt all of a sudden. "Percy?"

They stopped, looking at him. "Yes, Cormac?"

"I was wondering, would you like to hang out this weekend? I already have the rest of my homework done...so...after you help me?"

Percy smiled. "Sure, I'd like that. Last thing you need is to slack off and fall behind. It's too early for that. You don't mind, do you Oliver?"

He shook his head with a mouthful of ham. "Nope."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Feeling relieved, Cormac flashed a quick grin. _'Yes!'_

* * *

**Hope this wasn't too bad of a beginning for you guys. What you think so far? :)  Oh and the instance(s) where Cormac was treated badly by his brothers, it's not that unrealistic because there are younger siblings who do get treated that way...some worse than others. Just thought I'd give insight. :P**


	2. Penelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thanks so much for checking out this story! This chapter's a tad shorter but there's more going on! :P Enjoy!

**Chapter Two--Penelope**

"And my work is done! Finally..." Cormac closed his Potions text and dried the ink on his essay with a helpful charm Percy taught him before putting it away. "Thanks again for your help."

Percy replied "You're always welcome, Cormac. Now that we have free time, where would you like to go around the castle? We can't go to Hogsmeade since it isn't a Hogsmeade weekend and you can't until your third year."

Cormac sighed. "I know...parents told me I wouldn't be able to. Well, we can just walk around or go in the courtyard. Let me grab my bag first. I need something." the first year excused himself briefly before returning to Percy. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Fifteen minutes into walking the corridors, Percy was curious as to what Cormac decided to bring with them on their walk. He held a small crimson bag near his robe pocket which looked like it didn't contain much, then again... small containers were enchanted to hold much larger quantities. He could have held a giant's portion of snacks for all he knew.

"Cormac?"

The smaller boy looked up at him. "Yeah, Percy?"

"What did you bring with us?"

"Oh.." Cormac slowed his steps, smiling softly. "My mum sent me a few boxes of sweets because I can't go to Hogsmeade and my brothers...they're not going to buy me anything and I'm particular. I was wanting to share them with you." he confirmed that by reaching in, opening a box and giving Percy a small square with banana yellow icing once they took a seat in a vacant spot. "My house elves make excellent treats."

Percy bit into the sweet, relishing in the sudden burst of banana flavor. The cream tasted of banana, too. "You're right, it's delicious. Thank you."

Cormac blushed faintly, gazing back down at the box, pretending to decide on what small cake to eat next. "Glad you liked it. I have more if you want to try."

Percy scanned the box, resting eyes on a rectangle with three types of chocolate. "Hmm, this one."

"That's my favorite."

"Oh, well..it's yours."

Cormac shook his head. "No, uh..how about we share? It's big enough. Here, take half." he carefully divided the sweet into two equal halves. Percy took one and he, the other. A thoughtful gleam sparked in Percy's eyes.

"Is there amaretto in this? I detect a hint of it inside the cream."

Cormac smiled, wiping the corner of his mouth. "Like I said, I'm kinda particular."

"I see, well it's not bad. I think I may have a new favorite flavor."

"Let's try the rest and see what others you'd fancy."

For the next several hours, Cormac and Percy devoured the box in between sparing details about each other, their aspirations, what they would expect during this year, everything. While Percy prattled on about wanting to be Prefect and Head Boy just like his brother Bill, Cormac allowed his thoughts to wander, taking comfort in the quiet hall. Empty, all but for them and a box of cakes. It felt better this way. Cormac has only known him for a week yet it was clear, he favored it just being himself and Percy.

_'I'm glad I finally get to talk to you without Wood or anyone else getting in the way. I think we should be alone more often if we want to talk...perhaps I should see where he likes to hang out so I can go with him?'_ "Percy, where do you normally hang out?"

Percy pushed his horn-rimmed glasses back upon the bridge of his nose. "Well, I do traverse the library quite often, then there's the astronomy tower and anywhere where I can find peace from the ruckus of the common room and the twins."

The blonde played with the rim of his scarlet-lined robes. "Think I can go with you sometime?"

"I don't see why not, it'll be easier to help you with your studies. The resources are right there and plus, you get to learn something new every time you go in. I check out books not on the syllabus all the time and I've been needing to pick up another piece of reading material. Speaking of, dinner's in three hours, want to come with me?"

Cormac happily stood. "Is this for an essay?"

"No, just for fun."

"You always read for fun?"

"Half the time, yes. The rest is purely academic." they continued like this to the library and back, getting settled in the tower before the halls filled for dinner. Cormac followed Percy closely, chatting him up on the way while two onlookers tilted their heads in curiosity.

"I think someone's gotten attached to our dear brother, eh Gred?"

"I do believe so, Forge. Question is..why? He barely knows him."

"No idea, I bet he's a bookworm like Percy, though."

"I doubt it Forge. McLaggens don't read...hardly."

"How do you know?"

"I hear things."

"What kind of things?"

"Follow me and I'll tell you..."

* * *

 

A month passes and Cormac's friendship with Percy is going strong. They've sat together almost every day at meals alongside traversing towards the library on numerous occasions if their schedules didn't conflict, and also took turns lounging in safe havens from the loud company in their house. Cormac's study habits have become serious, no doubt from Percy's influence, and the blonde wasn't about to quit. Percy prided himself in attaining knowledge and he saw to it that Cormac did as well for knowledge was power and honestly, brawn could only get someone so far, so it was important to have something solid to fall back on. And of course, Percy wouldn't brag...so much, anyway. He liked having a firstie look up to him, see him as a rolemodel. Cormac needed someone to confide in and guide him, so why not let it be him? Besides, he has no reason to steer Cormac wrong. Also, he believed more first-years should establish solid study habits. That way, they would succeed and not slack off...like his youngest brother Ron, who apparently keeps running off with Harry despite being chided by Hermione for his lack of studying. He couldn't blame the girl, she tries.

At the same time among the older years, some are starting to whisper, calling Cormac a mini-Percy since he's around him more often than his own peer group. Cormac doesn't mind, though. He likes being around his friend and since when was that a bad thing? Never.

Currently, Cormac was ambling past a few tables in the library, searching for his friend. During the past month, the young Lion stuck to Percy like glue, not overwhelmingly so because they did have different class times and whatnot. He was absolutely delighted with the chances of spending time with Percy, so much that he eventually stopped caring about what his brothers were up to. He had a friend and that was more important. It took a few minutes but Cormac found whom he was seeking. Percy was seated at the back of the library, towards the Forbidden Section at an oak table surrounded by books. There was nothing out of the ordinary there. Smiling, Cormac headed over. He was going to discuss his topic in DADA when he stopped midway. Someone was with Percy. It was some blonde female Ravenclaw.

_'I've seen you before but I don't know your name. Who are you? What are you doing here? And why are you touching my friend?!'_ His violet orbs narrowed at the small pale hand patting a freckled one.

''Cormac, hey!" Percy waved him over which quickly brought a smile to the lad's face.

"Hey Percy." Cormac sat down, bag in lap.

"Glad you came."

"So am I. Who are you?" The Ravenclaw's brown eyes widened slightly at the abrupt questioning.

Percy answered "This is Penelope Clearwater. She's in third year and in my Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Divination classes. Penelope, this is Cormac McLaggen."

She smiled, speaking softly "Nice to meet you, Cormac."

"You too.." the blonde Lion nodded slowly, eyeing her carefully as if she were some sort of specimen encased in glass. Blonde hair in slight waves, puppy brown eyes, pale skin with a single mole on her left cheek, perfect posture...her overall appearance was normal. Her demeanor seemed nice enough. However, Cormac just didn't feel the same vibe with her as he did with Percy. He couldn't explain it but there was something about this girl that wasn't right. His gut told him so. He had to know more.

"Is she your friend, Percy?"

Percy replied "Of course. We've finally had a chance to hang out and we're currently working on our notes."

"I see, well I came to talk with you about my topic in Defense but I see you're busy."

"I have time, now do you have an outline of what you're wanting to write?"

Cormac handed him the roll of parchment, explaining his choice.

Penelope peered over Percy's shoulder, commenting "Oh, this is easy. You're basically comparing and contrasting the traits of Dark fae. Be sure to state why they're even more dangerous as opposed to their Light counterparts during the lunar cycle and their influences on Dark elemental magic."

Cormac shrugged. ''Yeah, sure..'' _'I wasn't asking your opinion, nosy little-'_

"She's right, Cor. Your outline has all the details in order and I believe your essay will be 'O' material...just remember to reread it before handing it over to Quirrell."

Cormac smiled. "Thanks, Percy. I will. That's all I needed, guess I'll go now."

Percy's smile faltered. "You don't have to go."

"No, it's fine. I need to get a headstart on it, anyway. You always say to never put it off." That was true, Percy didn't argue.

"Alright. I'll see you afterwhile."

Cormac left, allowing Penelope and Percy to finish their work. She sighed, dipping her quilltip into the inkwell. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"Nonsense. He doesn't know you, that's all. He'll come around."

_'..Stupid bitch...how dare she stick her nose into my business. Is her name Percy? I don't think so! And why the hell was she touching him? She didn't even move away when I came around. Ugh, I just hope she doesn't come around us too often. I dunno if I could stand it.'_ Cormac prayed angrily, heading back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

 

_Three weeks later..._

Thrilled that his ten-inch Transfiguration essay was finished, Cormac decided to find Percy. Hopefully he was free from his extra credit assignment for Binns. The blonde waltzed casually towards their regular library table, weaving through a few groups that passed by. Again, he stilled not too far away. Percy was not alone. Clearwater was at his right, giggling with him over something, getting too close. It's been the same thing for three weeks now- See Percy at breakfast, exchange pleasantries, go to class, come back and do homework, then find his best friend...only to refrain because SHE is there and repeat. It's becoming commonplace to see that Ravenclaw by his side, instead of either Oliver or only him. It's also becoming regular to not see Percy alone as often as he liked. The last thing he needed is to have someone take his first and only friend away.

Cormac crossed his arms as he stared disapprovingly. _'How much longer is this going to last? I really would like my friend back.'_

Penelope saw Cormac watching from across the room and tapped Percy's forearm. "Hey, Cormac is here."

"Hm?..oh." Percy smiled and waved, being sure not to yell because Madame Pince would have a conniption. Cormac headed over, standing at the end of the table.

''Hey, mate..long time no see. I'm sorry we couldn't hang out as much before but you see I've been busy."

Cormac forced a smile. _'You could say that again.'_ ''I-I know. You've uh, you've been studying with Clearwater."

"Did you get the results from your tests yet?"

"Yeah, I've passed them all with flying colors."

Percy beamed. "That's great. I'm proud of you."

Cormac's chest swelled with pride at the praise. "Just taking your advice and studying hard. It's paying off quite well to say the least."

"It definitely is. So, how have you been faring in my absence?"

_'Horribly.'_ "Fine, I guess. Reading and wandering...about it. Uh listen..you think you'll be available to hang tomorrow?"

An uneasy look formed upon Percy's face. ''About that, I can't. I've already promised Penelope and Oliver I'd accompany them to Hogsmeade."

"Oh.." Cormac's heart sank but he didn't let his face truly show it.

"I'm sorry."

Penelope chimed in. "How about spending time with your other friends? I'm sure they'll enjoy your company."

Cormac responded slowly ''Other...friends?"

"Yeah. Other friends."

Percy's eyes brightened suddenly. They always did that when he had an idea. ''Cormac, why not go see what Colin and Neville are up to. They're in your year and they seem pretty nice."

"I dunno, Percy.."

Percy gave him that same reassuring smile on the first day of class. ''Why not give it a try? I'm sure they'll give you a chance. There's nothing wrong with branching out a little."

Cormac wimped out at that smile he trusted so much. Percy has been right so far, so he must be right about this. "Ok, I guess I can give it a shot." _'For you.'_

"Great, then we can hang out sometime next week. Sound good?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you at dinner."

"See you."

At Cormac's retreating back, Penelope twittered lowly to Percy "I'm so glad you suggested that. Cormac needs more friends of his own. It's about time he gets some."

Apparently her voice wasn't low enough. Anger flashed through the first year at those words for they heavily reminded him of Liam.

_' ''Merlin, you need to get real friends of your own." Stop saying that! What if I'm fine with the one I have?! What's the damn problem?! I don't need people telling me to make more friends, especially you, Clearwater! If there's anyone I'm going to take advice from, it's Percy. And for him...I'll try. Not gonna promise anything.'_

* * *

 

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

Cormac peered over from the foot of Percy's bed where he perched. "Probably going to some winter gala or the parents will throw one. Either way, nobody I know will be there. Declan and Liam are probably going to their mates' homes. I thought about staying here."

Percy leaned up from his pillow. "Why not go home?"

"I'll just be by myself as usual. What's the point?"

"You'll get to see your parents. That's always something to look forward to."

"I know, but it gets boring and they'll be preoccupied with everybody else."

Percy thought for a moment. There had to be something he could do for his friend, anything. He knew what it was like to be around with no one to talk to. ''Why not come home with me for Christmas? I can owl my mum and ask. We still have two weeks before holiday so I'm bound to receive an early reply."

Cormac's eyes widened, his heartbeat quickened. "Won't it get too crowded?"

"Not really, since Ron will be staying here with Harry and Hermione."

"All right. I'll ask my parents. There's no reason they'd say no."

"So it's settled. It'll be nice to have someone I can talk to for a change but you'll have to be careful. The Twins will try to prank you as well."

Cormac was grateful for the warning. He was lucky to not have been touched by one of their gags this far into the year. "I'll be sure to do that. So, am I bunking with you?"

Percy nodded, reaching under the bed to his trunk, pulling out his pajamas and a pair of boxers, not noticing a vivid blush spreading across Cormac's face. "Most likely. Either we'll share my bed or my dad will transfigure one."

"Right."

"I'm going to shower. Could you grab my book and set it on my bed for when I get back?"

"Sure thing." Cormac obeyed as Percy left, pulling a green hardback-covered tome and setting it on his pillow, smiling. _'One month alone, only me and Percy...no Oliver, no Clearwater...especially no Clearwater and no one else. Just how I wanted it. Now, I need to figure what I can get him as a gift. It has to be special, something I know he'll love. He deserves it.'_ Excited, the Lion ran off to write his mother, greatly anticipating his holiday visit.

* * *

**Yeah, this is where I decided to introduce Penny...and as you can plainly see, he doesn't care for her too much. What's to come after this? Stay tuned!** **Also, there will be a time skip after this chapter!**


	3. An Answered Prayer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here are the time skips I promised! There are two of them in this chapter, so you'll see where each instance breaks off and begins. The first timeskip shows Cormac in fourth year, the next...he'll be in fifth. After that, he'll be a fifth year from then on. Percy is a seventh year from here on out as well! :) I hope it's not choppy. I told you from the beginning that this fic wasn't going to be incredibly long, so I jumped a little ahead because you got the point of what's happening and what will be sure to happen. I'm totally disregarding the Triwizard tournament, so thought I'd warn you...

**Chapter Three--An Answered Prayer?**

**_~The end of Cormac's first year/Percy's third year~..._ **

"I'm going to miss you over the summer, Percy. It sucks that Dad is wanting to drag all of us to Germany for the entire summer since Declan graduated. I really don't want to go."

"I know, mate. I'm going to miss you too. We still can write every week. I won't be going anywhere so I'll be at the Burrow..your letters will always reach me. Goodbye, Cormac."

"Bye, Percy."

Percy and Cormac pulled each other in for a tight embrace before separating for the entire summer. The train slowed to a halt at King's Cross, opening its doors. As the hundreds of students and new graduates exited, Cormac spared Percy a final longing glance just as his father tapped his shoulder, alerting him of his arrival. _'I miss you already.'_

* * *

 

A few years came and went. A new semester would end then another would begin...each bringing new wonders, trials and troubles. At the end of first year, Professor Quirrell was found to be harboring Lord Voldemort inside his body and the sorcerer's stone wound up in Harry's pocket. In second year, the chamber of secrets was reopened and a basilisk attacked several students and in third year, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban...sparking further panic once the Fat Lady's portrait was destroyed and everyone had to slumber in the Great Hall. In between the school going nuts over the Golden Trio's accomplishments and the new discoveries, Cormac's bond with Percy intensified, so did his attraction. It all rang clear the moment he went home from the train station at the end of third year.

After stepping into his room at McLaggen Manor, Cormac shut the door behind him and laid on his bed with his hands behind his head, sighing softly.

_'Another summer without you. How am I going to get through this one? At least I'll still be in England. Hm..'_ he gazed over to his unopened trunk.

Getting up, Cormac tapped the lockpiece. The brass clicked, opening at his touch and revealing the numerous contents within. At the top was a leatherbound book with gold leaf trimming. He grabbed it and walked to his bed, flipping it open to the first page. A few moving photos depicted two happy Lions with their arms around one another in a friendly hug, posing in the courtyard. The second towards the bottom was at Christmas time in the Burrow. Both Cormac and Percy were sitting next to the fireplace, exchanging gifts. Percy didn't have much money for a gift so the best he could do was a homemade knitted scarf. His mother taught him how to knit during one rainy day when he was nine. So, a crimson-toned scarf with braided fringe was presented to Cormac that morning and he loved it. He wore it immediately. He then gave Percy a book on Ancient Germanic Runes. The redhead was certainly pleased with the gift, though surprised at how much Cormac must have spent...since this book was one that was close to impossible to get. Percy never knew how much his smile warmed Cormac's heart that day.

Cormac turned a page, then another, smiling while he reminisced. As the pages turned, it seemed as time sped forward. A first and third year grew taller, faces matured, so did their bodies...both becoming handsome young men. On the seventh page, Percy stood by Cormac's side, holding up his prefect's badge. He was so excited to have made prefect last year and he definitely put that newfound authority to good use...unfortunately pissing off his siblings and numerous others in the process but he was only doing his job.

_'It's too bad no one else sees it that way. You're just showing that you care..'_ Cormac mused, idly tracing Percy's photographed jawline. _'I'm glad you made prefect and I hope you are again this year. The way you walk about with your head held high, your chest puffed out showing that badge, speaking with such boldness and assertiveness...it's fucking hot.'_

Cormac looked up from the album for a brief moment, then back down. He's never called Percy 'hot' before, it was new to him. In his head, he's called him cool, nice, sweet and beautiful, but never hot...though it certainly was fitting. Look at him. Cormac did, allowing his eyes to run over Percy's delicate yet masculine features. His jawline, nose, freckled cheeks, almond-shaped eyes that framed the most gorgeous set of sapphires Cormac had ever seen...add that to his height and deep crimson curly hair and yep, Percy was hot. Sure, he wasn't exactly muscular but that didn't matter, he loved him.

Cormac's heart fluttered as he stared at the moving image. _'I do, I really do. I love you, Percy. How can I not? You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me and if it weren't for you, I dunno where I would be. You're smart, you're caring and you're someone I can truly be myself with. Sure, I have Neville and Colin but I'm not in love with them like I am with you.'_

He sighed happily, flipping over yet another page. Over time, Cormac became truly enamored. It was no longer a simple need to hang around his friend but a deep, intense desire to be by Percy's side, to have Percy in his arms...to have Percy as his own. Violet eyes stopped at the top photograph on the last page.

_'Only mine.'_ Cormac inwardly growled.

Three people were smiling in front of a stone ledge in the courtyard. Oliver at the far left, Percy in the middle and Penelope at the very end. Gingerly, he removed it from the magical adhesive paper and stared at it...hard. Oh, how he hated this photo. The only thing worth looking at was Percy. He didn't particularly hate Oliver since he normally went about his own business but he loathed Penelope. She has been getting too close to Percy for her own good during the past several years and it's wearing on his nerves.

Up until last year's end, Clearwater has flirted and sent whatever signals in hopes of attracting the gentle redhead. She thought she was so demure and subtle but Cormac saw right through it and he was sure Percy did too because he showed no sign of giving in. For that, Cormac was self-assured he wasn't going to lose him to some giggling 'Claw. Still, that didn't mean he tolerated her presence.

As he glared at her grinning face, Cormac reached for the scissors in his side drawer. Silver blades shining in the sunlight, the sharp points positioned at the photo's edge..moving closer, then separating and finally coming down with one swift movement, then two. Penelope's head fell onto his duvet. He picked up the square and folded the top half carefully and redirected his scissors...gouging out the right eye, then the left.. continuously snipping until there was nothing, only shreds. He admired his work.

''There, perfect." He placed the photo back into the album, but not before giving Percy's face a kiss. _'You're all mine and I'm going to tell you exactly how I feel once the new year begins. I think you do, too. Why else would you have not indulged Penelope?'_

* * *

 

**_~Sometime, now in the beginning of Cormac's fourth year..~_ **

"So, guys..where would you like to go first tomorrow at Hogsmeade?" Colin asked his mates, Neville and Cormac as they sat down to dinner.

"I was thinking of hitting the herbology shop just before the Three Broomsticks.'' Neville answered, pushing his robesleeve up so where it didn't get in his soup.

Cormac shrugged. "I dunno, anywhere is fine as long as I get a Butterbeer.'' _'And to see Percy on the way. Speaking of..'_ "Hey, will you guys excuse me for a moment? I'll be back.''

"Sure, mate."

"We'll be right here."

Cormac stood and left to find his friend since he oddly wasn't at dinner yet. _'It's not like you to be this late for dinner, Percy. You need your strength with all that preparation you're doing for the N.E.W.T.S next year..'_

Turning the corner, he heard some whispering not far off in a near corridor. Curious, he padded over to listen. He could have sworn he heard Percy. Peering from behind a pillar, Cormac saw the prefect smiling down at someone. Moving closer, Penelope came into view and as his eyes took in the entire picture, he saw their arms wrapped around each other. Cormac's heart started pounding in his chest and his breath fell short, standing frozen as their lips met together for a gentle evening kiss.

Violet orbs darkened in anger. Cormac's hands balled into fists and he shook with such rage even the blast-ended skrewts in Hagrid's cage would be cowering. _'No, no... NO! This cannot be happening, not at all! I will not have it! He is MY Percy and that bitch can't have him! This...this has to stop. She is all wrong for him. I'm the only person for Percy and he's the only one for me. I am not going to lose my baby to her. Pathetic man-stealing, giggling, eye-batting slut..'_

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Cormac smoothly turned on his heels and went back to dinner. Now back at Gryffindor table, Cormac started digging into dessert, listening as Ron was telling Hermione about how Percy finally got himself a girlfriend over the summer, but still complained that his prattish behavior hasn't lessened in the least.

"Hm, I didn't know Percy had a girlfriend. Did you, Cormac?" Neville queried, looking at him.

Cormac nodded, replying "Yeah. I'm happy for him...'' right before gazing at said couple sauntering into the Great Hall, hand-in hand. _'Percy is a smart boy. It shouldn't take him long to break off this fling...'_

* * *

 

**_~Cormac's fifth year/Percy's seventh year~_ **

_'One year...one whole year and they're still together! What kind of cruel, insane joke are the gods playing? Don't they see this isn't right? Doesn't anyone else?'_

Cormac glared from a corner he decided to lean against, observing as Penelope wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and stood upon her tiptoes to kiss him. Percy looked down at her in affection, gazing deeply into those warm brown eyes that sparkled from the light in a near window. Despite his hopes, Percy had not left Penelope. Day in and day out, they are together and Penelope cares to not let people forget it. How could anyone forget..with the way she held his hand, looped her arm through his, huddled into his side when they'd stand alone in the corner, or planted a wet one on him whenever another girl would get too close. She liked letting others know just who Percy belonged to.

Of course, Cormac wholeheartedly disagreed, not to mention...many others did too, totally disputing the idea that anyone should be in a relationship with Weasley. Most unfortunately for Cormac, he had to remain civil or at least fake it very well...no matter how much he wanted to rip that 'Claw's grubby paw from Percy's arm and push her down the stairs. One less bitch in the world.

_'That should be me over there with you, not her. I should be the one with my arms around that delicate frame and kissing those perfect lips. Goddamn it, Percy! Why did you fall for it? Why her?...why?'_

He asked himself that every day, thoroughly disappointed in the fact he has not been able to tell Percy how he felt because that bitch got in the way and it's been eating him up inside that there was nothing he could do. Penny ensnared him into her trap. A small flicker within still held onto the hope that Percy would see the error of his decision...someday. And he would be there, right there...waiting for when Percy saw where he went wrong. He just prayed that moment would come faster.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Percy. Unfortunately tonight I have rounds. I wish Flitwick would rotate the schedules."

"Me too, Penny. But, we must adjust to what we're given. We have to share with the prefects. Until tomorrow."

"I'll be thinking of you.." Penny said with the sweetest smile.

"I will be as well. Goodnight."

"Night, Percy."

One more kiss and they parted. Cormac tried to keep from throwing up.

_'Thank Merlin, she's gone.'_ Pretending to just come around so his best mate wouldn't notice his apparent stalking, Cormac greeted the Head Boy. "Hey there. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, Cormac. Penny has rounds and I'm needing to get back to the tower. Wanna come with me?"

"When have I ever declined?" he replied with a tiny smirk.

* * *

 

Later that night, Cormac was having trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned for the past hour since curfew. Frustrated, the Lion shot up from his bed and stared in his lap. There's no reason why he'd have an issue getting rest- he talked with Percy, patted his shoulder 'goodnight', showered, imagined that Percy was sucking and teasing him while wanking off to said thought and laid down to sleep...same thing every night. It's always managed to work until now. Why? That's anyone's guess. Feeling as if this won't go away anytime soon, Cormac dragged himself out of bed, wand in hand, and snuck out the tower for a walk.

Amidst the darkened halls of Hogwarts, few torches lit the way for whatever naughty student that decided to creep about. Cormac was one of several, though they were of no concern at this point. Ambling down the corridor adorned with multiple tapestries and a portrait of a slumbering lord, Cormac pondered how much longer he was going to be up until he heard voices. Fearing he'd been caught, he ducked behind a statue. When he saw that no one was coming, he tiptoed out towards the noise.

_'Heh, who else could be skulking at this hour? Bet it's Potter and Weasley again..'_ A door was open just a crack, allowing Cormac to peer inside. A sudden wave of joy washed over the lad as a maniacal grin overcame his face. _'Oh, this is too good!'_

Inside the empty room sat Penelope Clearwater on a desk, giggling in between snogging some male Hufflepuff on the quidditch team.

"Finally, you managed to get away from the Weasley. Are you sure he hasn't caught wind of us?"

Penny smiled, flicking a lock of wavy blonde hair over her shoulder. ''Of course he hasn't, Taylor. He has no idea and he never will. The poor bastard is so in love with me, he thinks I've agreed to save myself just for him."

"What an idiot."

"Seriously...I believed that geek could prove me wrong about being a prudish, boring, pompous and overbearing prat...but alas, I was foolish to think otherwise. We've been together for over a year and yet he still doesn't want to sleep with me...always saying 'we should wait until we're both ready for such intimacy'. Feh, I dunno why I'm still with him, I think it's just slight pity."

"He's a waste of your time."

"Tell me about it. Percy may be smart but he is frigid and pathetic. He's constantly seeking approval and wanting to emphasize his importance...or the lack thereof."

"What is he? A baby?"

"I think so. Honestly, he should just quit because nobody fucking cares...about his opinions, the rules, anything he does...or about him. Nobody likes him. Even his siblings can't stand him. It's a miracle I've been able to stand Percy this long. He should consider himself grateful to have Oliver, myself, or even McLaggen acknowledge his presence."

"Meow, someone's catty tonight..."

"It's true. I'm sick of it and I'm sick of him. I'm going to break up with him soon. Dunno when...but it will be in public where everyone can bear witness."

"And then you won't ever have to bother with him again."

"No, we won't."

The 'Puff smirked. "Good. Well, now that we got that out of our systems, how about a nice shag?"

Penny purred, twirling his yellow and black-striped tie "I didn't sneak from my rounds for nothing."

While Penny hiked up her skirt and the 'Puff fumbled with his trousers, Cormac leaned back against the wall. This boy was beyond giddy. He's almost resorted to dancing in the sheer victory of knowing that Percy's relationship with Penny would soon be over. Good thing he didn't because that would have made a lot of noise.

_'Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck yes! It will be over! I'm still pissed that she called my Percy pathetic but I am going to revel once that bitch gets what's coming to her...of course, she'll get a hex or two from me afterwards and I'll get detention but who cares?! I'm gonna break 'em up! Haha! Yes, I am going to sleep well tonight!'_ With that, Cormac swaggered his sculpted arse all the way to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

**Well, then! Penny's attitude toward Percy sure took an abrupt turn. Looks like Cormac's prayer has been answered...in a way. The drama only escalates from here.**


	4. Twitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Glad you're still reading! :) Anyway, after I post this chapter, it may be a little bit until you see another update for this story in particular since I've made a promise to myself (and to you guys) that I'd update my other fics, so I am going to take some time in between everything else to keep writing more. I've been meaning to earlier but things at home kept getting in the way. You know how that goes. 
> 
> A warning for this chapter: There will be some m/m sexual content towards the end but it's a fantasy...note the '' ~* ".

**Chapter Four-Twitch**

Cormac took his time in eating lunch the very next afternoon, merrily humming a joyful tune, somewhat putting his pals at a slight ill ease because they've never seen him do this before.

"Uh, Cormac?"

"Yes, Colin?"

"You're awfully cheerful today. Is something wrong? You never act like this."

With a cheery smile, Cormac returned "Nope. Everything is great. It's a wonderful day." _'It's going to get even more wonderful very soon. Just watch.'_

"Oh, ok..guess it's one of those days then, huh?" Shrugging it off, Colin returned the smile and started picking from the plates of food. Cormac merely averted his eyes casually to the right, noticing that Percy was actually sitting with Oliver for once and Clearwater was with the Ravenclaws.

_'Wonderful, indeed.'_

At the end of lunch, the students swarmed out to head to their next classes or wherever else for their break period. Percy and Penny headed over towards a bench in the courtyard, basking in the autumn sunshine. Cormac followed on his own, slithering past a few Hufflepuffs at a casual pace.

"So, that's what Davies told me once he found one of the twins' pranks last night out on patrol. He's actually very lucky not to have been coated in that sludge. Where do they get their ideas from, Percy? Do they dream them or what?"

Percy shook his head. ''I honestly haven't the slightest idea. I do believe they collaborate with Peeves from time to time. Hey Cormac..."

The blonde pretended to just be passing through. "Afternoon."

"Where's Colin and Neville? I thought you'd be in the library with them."

"Nah. I decided to take a break and get some air before Herbology, the kind that doesn't reek of earth and Dragondung."

"I see."

"Oh, before I go, I also got an 'O' on my last Ancient Runes test and..." he gazed at Clearwater. ''Who was that 'Puff I saw all over you last night?"

Penny stared, paling slightly. _'How did he...?'_

Cormac smirked ever so faintly at her reaction.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Penny, what is he talking about? You were on rounds."

She noticed the slight upturn in McLaggen's lips and swiftly regained composure. _'How sweet..'_   "I have no idea. I was on rounds well into the night."

Cormac almost scoffed aloud, growing irritated. ''Are you seriously going to deny this? I saw you and that 'Puff beater in an abandoned room snogging and everything."

Percy stared from Cormac to Penny and back. _'There's no way Penny could have done what Cormac is insinuating. He had to have seen someone that merely looked like Penelope. There's more than one blonde Ravenclaw.'_ "Cormac, you must be mistaken. There's a few here that do look like Penny from far away and why were you out after curfew?"

"Had trouble sleeping and no, I am not mistaken. I know what I saw. It doesn't take a genius to know she's cheating on you, Percy."

"Where is this coming from? Did you two have an argument without my knowledge or something because this is very unlike you, Cormac, and it's very insulting. She's done nothing to you."

"Percy.." Penny laid her hand upon his shoulder, rubbing it gently while facing Cormac, giving him a saccharine smile. ''I think I know why he's acting this way."

"Please do tell because it's starting to annoy me."

"Cormac's clearly infatuated with you and jealousy is getting the best of him. Why else would he do this?"

Shocked, Percy returned to Cormac. "Is this true? You have feelings for me?"

Cormac didn't have to respond. The unexpected furious blush on his cheeks was a confession in itself.

"Oh, Cormac.."

Penny giggled lightly. "I think it's cute. Don't be too hard on him, Percy. Can't blame him for growing an attachment. It was bound to happen with you guys being close friends for so long.''

Percy sighed, looking at him in sympathy. He had no earthly clue that Cormac harbored romantic intentions towards him. He should have seen the signs but why didn't he sooner? It was a little late now. Percy had to let Cormac down easily. He hoped this wouldn't ruin their friendship.

"Cormac, I'm really flattered that you think of me that way. You have to understand I'm with Penny. I apologize if that hurts your feelings, I really do...but that doesn't mean you have the right to make stuff up just because you want me. That's a terrible thing to do.''

"But, I-"

"I know you'll be hurting for a little while and it's understandable. You will be ok and there's plenty of guys here that'll love to go out with you, you'll see. Until then, it would be most appreciated if you'd quit making unfounded accusations."

"Percy, I-"

Percy had a kind look of finality. "Please. Now if you'll excuse us, I'll see you later." When they stood, Penny peered behind her and shot Cormac a vicious yet victorious smirk just before disappearing.

Cormac stood there staring, just staring even after the two seventh years were long gone. He failed to notice anybody passing by or the voices floating past his ears. He saw nothing but the recurring memory of Penny blatantly lying to Percy's face, being reprimanded, denied, and that smirk. That ridiculous, nauseating and insufferable upturn of that 'Claw's lips, mocking him and his pain...making him out to be a liar to his best friend in the entire world. That did not set well with him, not well whatsoever.

His right violet eye twitched once, twice, three times as the air fell eerily silent. _'Big mistake, Clearwater. You've just made the biggest fucking mistake you ever could in your entire wretched existence -making a fool out of me, calling me a liar while you're the one cheating. Oh I guarantee you this...you never will again. I'll make sure of it.'_

"Hey, Cormac...you seem a little ticked off. Is everything ok?" Neville timidly asked, having noticed his apparent change in demeanor since earlier that afternoon. He was scowling as opposed to grinning like a fool.

''Everything's fine." Cormac grunted, steadily forcing fork prongs through a cut of poultry. "Just had a slight misunderstanding earlier. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, ok. Well, good luck with that."

"Mhmm..." _'It will be fine once I get Percy to see the truth. I don't want my love thinking I'm lying to get his attention. He should have believed me when I told him. I have no reason to lie.'_ He watched as that 'Puff gazed at Penny from his table, locking eyes for a brief moment before returning to his mates. _'Percy is going to find out one way or another, even I have to drag out the evidence myself.'_

* * *

"I'll see you guys later. I'm heading to the library." Penny waved before exiting the Ravenclaw common room, careful to not trip over that troublesome step guarding the entrance. Flamelit torches flickered, sending dancing shadows along the walls, accompanying the only other source of movement treading calmly down the lengthy staircase. She smiled to herself as normal, reflecting upon the day while she further contemplated exactly when she was going to dump the Head Boy.

_'I have got to do it sometime within a decent timeframe. I don't think I can continue for much longer and Taylor's becoming rather anxious. I dunno why he's worrying, Percy and I have been over for a while.'_

She stilled for a minute, moving her head around. In her brief internal monologue, shuffling sounded in the near distance. _'What was that?'_ ''Hello?" Penny asked, peering down the hall.

''Who's there?" Nothing emerged. "Come on out or I will report you."

That shuffling started again, but all sense of alarm ceased once Mrs. Norris trotted out, chasing a mouse. _'Damn cat. I was worrying over nothing.'_ As soon as she turned the corner...

"Hello, Clearwater."

Penny jumped, clutching her bag closer to her chest. She calmed down once she saw it was only McLaggen, who was probably still ticked that she outed him in front of his secret crush. "What can I do for you?"

"You know very well what _I_ think you can do."

A sly smile emerged. She gazed up at the much taller, muscular Gryffindor. ''Oh, that. Sorry I blabbed your secret but you shouldn't have made it so obvious by smiling the way you did."

"You are anything but. You're a despicable liar and you need to tell him the truth."

Penny still had that sickening smile. "And tell me why I should?"

Cormac furrowed his eyebrows. "It's clear you don't want to be with Percy since you're fucking Taylor Davenport. He should be the one breaking up with you not the other way around. You don't deserve him and he sure as hell doesn't deserve what you're planning."

"That's rather chivalrous of you, McLaggen...fighting for Percy's honor. Hmmm, you want me to tell Percy the truth and in private?''

He firmly nodded.

"And to let our relationship end gracefully, let me think..." she tapped her chin. "...How about this? I still carry on with my plans, break up with Percy, leave him a sniveling heartbroken mess and YOU can pick up the pieces? Either way, you're getting your scrawny Prince Charming."

Cormac almost slapped this girl. "No." He venomously hissed, glowering at the shameless Ravenclaw. "No. Don't you see what that'll do to him? You'll humiliate him in front of everyone! He doesn't need that! What's the point of you even dating Percy in the first place if he's not what you want?! Wait...why am I yelling? HE'S the one who made the huge mistake in dating a pitiful excuse for a woman. Bet you gave it up to Davenport on the first night too, didn't you? I couldn't expect anything less from a trifling, wanton whore."

Penny glared, tightening her lips in a furious line. "Just for that, I'm going to keep your precious Percy for as long as it'll suffice...all to make you suffer. It'll please me to see you in misery while the object of your affections lies trapped in my web, listening to and accepting every ounce of bullshit I feed him because he'll believe it, 'cause he believes I love him. For Percy ever believing you, knowing full well of your desire for him, he'll disregard everything you say. The way I see it, you have no chance. So, run along little Lion. We're finished here."

Leaning against the wall, Cormac tilted his head and licked his lips as she sauntered off. _'We are far from finished.'_

There goes that twitch again.

* * *

Percy was having difficulty concentrating on the newest chapter in his Ancient Runes textbook. He'd start from the beginning on defensive Celtic burial protection symbols then find his mind dragging elsewhere, back to yesterday...back to Cormac. He really shouldn't have shut Cormac down like that in such a public place. It should have been in private.

_'I have got to talk to him. He hasn't said a word to me since last night...I just hope he's ok. I really hope I didn't hurt Cormac too badly. Thankfully no one else was close enough in distance to eavesdrop. The last thing he needed was someone to taunt him.'_

Stretching his freckled arms over his curly head, Percy stood and went to see if Cormac was in the common room. Good thing he didn't have to look too far. There he was, brooding in front of the fireplace. Percy ambled over and tapped his shoulder.

"Percy?"

He responded lowly. "Cormac, you think you can accompany me to my dorm? We need to talk."

"Sure thing."

Locking the door and casting a Silencio, they sat on the Head Boy's immaculately-made bed.

''What did you want?"

"I wanted to apologize to you."

Cormac liked where this was going. "About the other day?"

"Well, yes, but not entirely about my reprimanding you."

There went Cormac's hope of Percy realizing he was wrong. "Ok, then what are you sorry over?"

"I'm sorry that I spoke to you about something so sensitive in a public place. We really should have done it here and...and can I ask you something?"

Cormac shrugged. "Shoot."

"How long? Uh, how long have you felt this way for me?"

He rubbed his neck, looking down at the duvet bashfully. "For a while." He neglected to tell him exactly how long.

Percy scooted closer and rubbed the fifth year's arm. "I see. Hey, look at me.."

Cormac obeyed.

"Believe me, I am truly flattered that you care for me so deeply. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to but...you know."

Percy nodded, softly smiling. "I do and to be quite honest, if Penny and I weren't together, you and I might have had a chance."

_'Might? There's no might, Percy.'_ "Really? I wasn't sure you held any interest in men."

It was Percy's turn to shyly shrug. "Well, I do think there are very attractive men as well as women here. It so happens that Penny got to me first."

_'Unfortunately...'_

"And this is where I need you to listen, Cormac. I'm in a committed relationship now and there's nothing you can do about it. Please know that I still care about you very much. Nothing will ever change that and you will always be my friend. I really do hate turning you down but those are the facts. You do understand, don't you?"

Cormac returned a smile, albeit a somewhat fake one, fake enough for the Head Boy to take as legit. "I do, Percy. Um, could I at least give you a kiss before we drop this?"

"I don't see why not. If it'll bring you some peace, I'll do it."

Percy relaxed as Cormac moved closer and took his time in placing his lips on the redhead's mouth, savoring every millisecond they touched that soft skin. Percy didn't rush him, knowing this would probably bring some closure. There was no need to tell Penelope. This was purely between him and Cormac. After a rather long gesture of affection, Cormac gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Percy."

"You're welcome and thank you for understanding." Percy released him and reached for his book to continue getting ahead into the next chapter.

Cormac left him alone and went back to his own dorm, waltzing past Dean and Seamus on the way in. He touched his lips, exhaling softly. _'Oh, I understand completely, Percy. This means absolutely nothing will stand in my way.'_

* * *

9:00 pm, Percy promptly arrived at the prefects' bathroom. Why this was solely named 'Prefects' Bathroom' when the Head Boy and Girl could also access it was still unknown to him. He assumed it was for a shorter title, not that it was important considering how particular he was. Oh well.

''Magnolia."

The portrait slid open to reveal a gray and white checkered stone floor with ancient smooth fixtures, such as an in-ground tub large enough to hold an entire Quidditch team and multiple showerstalls just in case two students (most hopefully to the professors, they were the same sex) decided to shower at once, also dressed in gray showercurtains. Setting down his toiletry bag and towel, Percy tapped the faucets to adjust the water temperature. Once the water was running, he ran his wandtip over the multicolored taps, musing on what scent to choose this time. As the water filled the tub, a presence lurked behind Percy...watching, waiting.

"Hm, guess it's rose. A classic."

The red tap emitted roseflower essence into the steaming water for a good two minutes, ensuring the tub was saturated with the aroma before shutting off. Removing his robe, Percy slowly lowered himself into the tub.

Behind the Head Boy in the far left corner sat a very naughty and devious Lion, hidden under a pilfered invisibility cloak.

_'Thank you Potter for your constant lack of locking charms, and Weasley for your big mouth.'_

Yeah, for some reason it hadn't occurred to Harry to store his cloak in a much more guarded place since the incident with the dorm being trashed in second year. And Ron, well..that was self-explanatory. As for Cormac peeping on Percy, that started last year once he had the opportunity one especially-obsessive night in November...which is another story for another time. Focusing on the redhead in the tub, Cormac crept closer, making sure each step was a silent one. At a safe yet near distance by the edge, he eyed the relaxing man as he breathed softly, allowing his tense muscles to soften from the long and hectic day. Cormac often imagined how this scenario would play out.

_~*He'd already be there, seated with the hot water up to his chest, waiting expectantly. Across him on the edge, Percy freed himself from the confines of his dark blue cotton robe, the soft fabric falling to his feet in a huddled mass, revealing pale long and lithe limbs...all dusted in a thin layer of freckles. Percy gazed upon him underneath dark eyelashes, as if he was shy to get in._

_Cormac stood and walked over, extending his hand. ''It's all right. The water is fine.'' he would say, taking Percy's dry, soft hand with his wet, more callused one and leading him slowly into the tub. Percy relaxed, reclining back upon the headrest while the blonde leaned into his neck, peppering it with kisses. Percy moaned lightly, tracing wet fingers through thick wheat-toned hair and down his neck as kisses turned to nips and sucks._

_Percy chuckled. "Cormac, sweetie...we need to bathe."_

_"How about after? We're going to get dirty anyway.." he replied, wrapping his arms around him and moving their bodies upon the smooth tile. Grinning at Percy, he grabbed a towel and laid it under him to avoid slipping. Bending down, he wrapped his lips around that stiffened member and sucked, leaving Percy to grip his hair as he watched. Releasing him, he held three fingers to Percy's mouth and he took each one, thoroughly wetting them. Cormac brought Percy's mouth to his in a furious kiss as he prepared him, drinking in all the moans escaping from the redhead. Percy spread his legs farther, indicating he was ready._

_Cormac dipped his hand into the container of lube beside them, slicking himself from tip to base before pressing into that tight cavern slowly but surely, reveling in the burning sensations he receives from Percy scratching into his skin from the pain. Cormac kisses him on the forehead, soothing him as he made slow and shallow thrusts, making that pain dull into pleasure. It felt as if hours would pass by as they laid upon the checkered granite, their hot wet bodies entangled in a rose-scented, lustful mess...teasing and pleasing one another until they climaxed.*~_

The dream ended in Percy crying his name and they'd lay together, catching their breath before actually cleaning up. In this reality, Cormac could only gaze at him fondly, wishing the beautiful body submerged in rose water was already in his arms and bed. At the same time, his trousers have grown uncomfortably tight. His fingers drifted toward the button, aching to undo it and handle himself.

_'No!'_ He drew back, enclosing his hand into a fist. _'I have to wait until later. Can't take the chance of him hearing me.'_

Cormac waited as Percy lathered and rinsed himself clean of the day, dressed and left, leaving Cormac to rip off the cloak and loudly exhale. He peered down in between his legs. _'Fuck! Well, I'm still here...might as well take care of this.'_

* * *

**Penny just keeps digging herself into a deeper hole, doesn't she? The story continues...*rubs hands in anticipation of writing the next chapter***


	5. Looking Over Her Shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome to the update! You will notice it's a bit shorter than the others but it's only because I don't want to exactly rush the action and it's what I felt like was happening as I wrote. I said before that I didn't want it to be too long but I ALSO do not want it to be too short and rushed, either. I hope this works until I post the next chapter. :)

**Chapter Five-Looking Over Her Shoulder**

"Aww, come on. I've missed you. We haven't really had private time to ourselves in about a week."

"I would but I've already promised Cormac I'd help him with early O.W.L preparation."

Penny sighed with a light whine. "Cormac's smart enough. You've taught him how to study years ago, he can handle this himself for one more day, can't he?"

"I'm sorry, Penny. I made a commitment."

"All right. I'll think of something else to do in my spare time."

"Thanks so much. We will have some time alone afterwards, ok?" Percy tenderly kissed her cheek and left to Gryffindor tower where Cormac was supposed to be waiting.

Penny smiled to herself and started walking. _'Fine with me. I already have someone else to play with.'_

''Yeah, run straight to Davenport, dear. He's by the moving staircase.'' Cormac stared after Penny, leaning on the pillar she passed, taunting her.

She scowled and continued on her way.

_'Bitch.'_ Too bad his glares had yet to catch her on fire. She could really use the improvement.

Five days, five long and grueling days, passed since their last encounter. So far, it's been the same day in and day out. Percy/Penny, Percy/Penny, Percy/Penny, Percy/Cormac, Percy/Penny, Percy/Cormac...their time together was becoming less and less. Some of that was Cormac's fault, he decided to keep a very slight distance to observe. 'Observe', who are we kidding here? Correction: 'Stalk'. He decided to keep a very slight distance to stalk. (Or in his case, to stalk more. Much better.)

Taking all his time since last year up 'til now, he knows their hideaways, their routines, everything down to the obvious subtle excuses to get away for a snog. Wasn't hard. They're so predictable, which made it all the more easier for Cormac to keep tabs on their whereabouts. Very convenient. Absolutely convenient. Speaking of, he's supposed to be meeting the Head Boy for tutoring. Cormac left immediately. He's missed their sessions so much.

"How have you been?" Percy asked as he and Cormac settled onto his bed, studying materials strewn about.

"About the same, I guess. Class, homework, exercise, friends..'' _'And keeping an eye on my angel.'_

"I see." Percy grabbed a quill and inspected the tip, making sure the precisely-sharpened piece was to perfection, just not enough to slice through parchment. He looked to him, unexpectedly saying. "I'm proud of you."

Cormac gazed up from his book. "For what?"

Percy smiled. "For taking this so well. Me and Penny."

He grinned, flipping a page. "Just a day at a time." _'Not like I have a choice. It's bloody torture watching you and her every goddamn day.'_

Percy rubbed his shoulder. "Still, I'm glad you're doing ok."

_'I'm not ok. I never will be ok as long as she rubs this in my face and as long as she's breathing.'_ Cormac nodded, staring at the tip of the quill he grabbed. It was sharp, quite sharp. He noticed that if he were to position it just right in his palm, angle it a certain way, and direct it with the exact amount of force into Penelope's neck, a beautiful mess would be made.

"So, on another subject, where do you want to begin? Anywhere you need to focus?"

"Oh.." he flicked through the parchment rolls in his bag until he found it. ''Transfiguration's a good place to start."

It wasn't until dinner when they finally wrapped up. Closing his Ancient Runes text, Cormac watched Percy as he carefully levitated his own materials into a trunk and shut it softly. Neat and efficient as always.

"What're you doing after dinner later?"

"Hmm, well, Penny and I haven't spent much time alone in a week so I'm figuring we could sit in an empty classroom and chat or something until her rounds. That's if she's still up for anything by then."

_'_ _Heh, that's if she's off Davenport's dick by the time you ask. And that's a big IF.'_ he inwardly scoffed. "Oh, ok."

"Wanna walk down to dinner? Could use the company."

"Of course I will."

* * *

"...That's what I'm thinking about doing if for some reason the whole professional Keeper thing falls through. I figured it was time I became sure of an alternative.''

"Wonderful. I'm glad to see you've given thought to a possible career in the Ministry. I keep telling Ronald and the rest to seriously start thinking about their futures but do they listen to me? No. No one ever listens to 'Perfect Percy'.''

Cormac replied. "It's their fault if they don't. You can't say you haven't tried."

Percy sighed. Oh Merlin, was that true. It was sad to see nearly 7 years of advice (or attempted advice) plus the years back home have went down the toilet. Sometimes it sucked being the stable Weasley sibling.

"True. I can say something, though." He put a friendly arm around Cormac and the blonde did the same, of course with reciprocated friendly intentions. At least that's how he's making it appear. Inwardly, he could have purred from the closeness.

_'Books, spicy cinnamon...is that a touch of cologne?'_ "And what would that be?"

"It worked with you."

"Oh yeah, I'm a success."

Percy laughed before taking a good look at his best mate, from his head down to his toes and back up again. ''I did _not_ realize you were as tall as me. When did that happen?"

"Eh, this past summer, probably closer towards the end of September.''

"God, where has the time gone?"

"Percy!" a shrill voice cut through the small sea of chatter on the way to the Great Hall. Penelope hurried over. Percy dropped his arm off Cormac and wrapped it around Penny as she kissed him. He mourned the comfort of that arm.

"Hello to you, too."

"Miss me?"

Cormac pursed his lips slightly, eyeing them. _'No.'_

"What did you do earlier?"

The Ravenclaw carelessly flipped her hair with a small bony hand. "Oh, nothing of particular interest.''

_'Davenport.'_

"Well, Cormac and I were heading down for dinner. Would you care to join us?"

"I'd love to."

_BANG!_

To their far right, an explosion went off, sending blue goo all over a patch of first years. The twins and Lee were snickering from behind a pillar and giving each other high fives.

"Damn it. Couldn't they have waited until AFTER dinner to make mischief?" Percy shook his head and went after the perpetrators, chiding them amidst the squealing firsties and their complaining.

Penny smiled at Cormac. "Aw, did I ruin your dinner plans?"

He resisted the urge to curse the bitch right then and there. He couldn't afford to have Percy angry with him. Instead, he focused all his attention on the Head Boy. That cute arse and mop of red curls was much better to observe than the snobby trainwreck with a glass-shattering voice beside him.

"Oooh. Trying the silent treatment, are we?"

His silence was the apparent response. _'Just keep on, Clearwater. You'll get yours.'_

Her smirk faded and his eyes brightened once Percy came back.

"There goes another reprimand that went _in_ three ears and _out_ another three."

"You can get 'em again the next time, sweetie. Let's eat."

Percy sat down beside Cormac. Penny slid in between them, letting her pale thigh purposefully graze against Percy's. She battered her lashes, slowly reaching over his arm for the pumpkin juice jug and started them in conversation. Cormac clenched his jaw, taking the bowl of green beans Neville offered.

"How'd the studying go with Percy earlier?"

He forced a smile. "It went well. Covered a lot of ground."

"Think maybe you can share some of that information with Colin and I? We tried to get Hermione to explain a few things to us but she took it all in a whole 'nother direction."

"After dinner, promise. And can you spare some from Herbology?"

"Will do." It was great to have an Herbology-savant as a friend.

Thirty minutes into dinner, Cormac listened as the voices dragged on in their little conversations. Nothing seemed to keep his attention long, probably due to the situation on his left. Penny and her damn hands on Percy, sitting so close. Hearing her voice made it worse. The way she cooed and giggled, how she whispered and leant her forehead against his...it was disgusting.

_'Fuck, does she EVER stop giggling?!'_   He shoved another piece of ham into his mouth to stifle a ferocious snarl.

"Percy, you are so funny. I mean it. You always know how to make me laugh."

A proud flush spread across his cheeks from the praise. He bashfully shrugged. "I have my moments, I guess."

"Aw, don't be so shy. You don't have any reason to be around me."

_'I can taste the false saccharine over the ham.'_ Hoping to cut the sickly sweet shit out, Cormac asked "Percy, could you-"

"Can we go to Hogsmeade this weekend? I've a table reserved at Madame Puddifoot's." Penny beat him to the quick, tilting her head so Cormac was fully out of Percy's view.

"I dunno. I was thinking about getting ahead on Snape's essay.''

''Please? It'll be quite fun. Just the... _two_ of us.'' She made sure to creep her fingers across Percy's hand right where McLaggen could see.

Percy enclosed his hand around hers. ''I guess I could postpone my early start until after we get back."

"Perfect."

He turned to Cormac. "Were you about to say something?"

Tearing his eyes from their joined hands, Cormac replied "Yeah, could you pass me the pumpkin juice? Need a refill." Penny handed it to him instead.

"Thanks." He poured his drink, idly staring at his silverware. _'And YOU could use four prongs to the jugular.'_

* * *

_'First floor, both northern and eastern wings: Clear. Second floor, east wing: Caught a couple third-year out after curfew, gave them detention...'_ the Ravenclaw recalled on her trek through the darkened hallways, scoping for any and every potential disturbance. Guided by the single light of a 'Lumos', she peered into the shadows of an unlocked classroom. Having found it empty, she shut the door.

_'Nothing going here. About a few minutes more and I can go meet Taylor.'_

A light upturn of her lips appeared as she mused upon how much he desired her, how he could never have enough. The lad was insatiable at times but she certainly wasn't complaining, not with the way she was positively out of breath when they'd finish. Standing in the middle of an intersection, she watched as the flames of a distant torch danced about. They were almost hypnotic in the way they flickered. All was silent, all but her beating heart.

She sighed softly and started tapping her foot. She looked around. Left, then right, then behind her. During her entire roundabout through the castle, Penny noticed something different, like the halls weren't the same. Of course they _looked_ the same but they lacked their usual emptiness, excluding the moments when a ghost or two floated by, or when Peeves knocked around on the walls.

It was odd, but not so malevolent enough to cause any real distress. But what did slightly unnerve her was that she believed she was being watched. Then again, she tried to keep a rational mindset about this. Ravenclaws were notorious for having mastered the art of rationality. Hogwarts was a fortress of many living things, about close to half of which were charmed inanimate objects, so there was bound to be activity at odd hours of the night for whatever reason. Reminding herself of that, regardless of how creepy it was sometimes, she completed the last of her rounds in minutes flat to meet her beau in the large broomcloset not too far from the 'Eagles' Nest'. Taylor kissed her, wrapping strong toned arms around her tiny waist.

"Missed you, love."

"Me too."

"Thought you would have made it a little later. I wouldn't have minded waiting a few more minutes. Builds the anticipation."

Penny sighed. "I know. It's just.."

"Just what?"

Darting her eyes quickly from the stone floor to him, she bit her lip. "Do you ever...do you ever feel like you're being watched?" She clarified further. "..When you're all alone out here?"

The 'Puff pursed his lips in thought. "Not really. I mean, I haven't exactly noticed. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. I just have this belief that I am sometimes. It's weird."

"Babe, it's a magical castle. And it's probably Filch's cat on the prowl. Last week my mates and I thought we got caught by Snape in the corridor. Turns out, it was just her perching by a carved column near a tapestry and a torch."

_'Hmm. Drafty air, the tapestry, a column that could almost pass for Snape's outline plus soft movement from a cat...very possible it could mimic his presence.'_ Problem solved.

She leaned against him, stroking his outer vest with her index finger. "Yeah, you're right."

"Wow. I don't hear that too often. You should say it more."

"Oh, shut up and take your clothes off."

The door clicked shut as a shadow stood across in an alcove, peering down below. Someone was out on the prowl all right... never said it was the cat.

* * *

**Poor girl has no idea, huh? There you are for a nice filler chapter. Wanted to give a little more view into Cormac and Penny's interaction. Just to get it out here: Thank you so much to all that have followed/favorited/reviewed! I really do appreciate it! :)**


	6. Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six is now here! Hope you like it and we're almost to the end of the story...only a couple chapters left! :P Oh, there will be a memory featured in this, so anything beginning/ending with a ~* indicates just that.

**Chapter Six-Damage**

Returning to the tower, Cormac slithered through the dark and quiet common room. The faint light of dying embers faded with every step he took up towards the boys' dormitories. Passing the one marked 'Fifth Years', Cormac took the extra flight of stairs and another left to the seventh years' dorm, where his Percy lay sleeping.

The oak door gave without a creak nor that pesky squeak some of the younger dorms have. He crept over the threshold, veering past any trinket or pair of shoes one of the guys left on the floor, particularly Oliver's. He didn't know how to keep tidy in the least. The bed in the middle of two windows belonged to the Head Boy. All scarlet bedcurtains were drawn shut.

Casting a 'Silencio', a Disillusionment, then a motion-hindering charm upon the mattress, Cormac pulled back a curtain and sat down beside him. The slant of moonlight shined though the window, catching Percy's pale skin and making his curls shimmer. Lips lightly parted, he breathed softly, slumbering deep within his own world.

Cormac often wondered what Percy dreamt about. He hoped it was secretly him, at least sometimes. He wasn't going to be too selfish, he wanted Percy to dream whatever his heart desired. Smiling, Cormac simply watched him. He caught every light grunt and twitch, to each rise and fall of Percy's chest, never missing a movement. He reached over and slowly threaded long fingers through the outer edges of Percy's curls, wrapping a finger around one. The red strands slid off smoothly and recoiled. He was always glad Percy never stirred from the slightest touch.

_'You're so beautiful when you're sleeping. I could watch you for hours.'_

It's not like he hasn't before. _'I love the way you're curled up, so warm and comfortable. It's a shame I'm not in there with you.'_

His eyes hardened a bit as he mused, smoothing out a few more curls. _'What's really shameful is the...thing...you're spending time with.'_ He wouldn't even bother referring to Clearwater as a person.

_'I don't understand, Percy. You make many wonderful choices and you're so intelligent. Why lower yourself to dating someone who doesn't appreciate you? I wish you would open your eyes. You belong with me, NOT her. Never her.'_

He brushed his lips over Percy's brow and rose carefully from the bed. _'And you will see, baby. I promise.'_

* * *

Cormac sat at breakfast the next morning, calmly eating and checking the Montrose/Falmouth final score in the Quidditch section of the Daily Prophet. Pleased to see Montrose led by 340, he folded the paper and sat it next to the morning post he received from home. Apparently his brothers were writing him. He wasn't sure whether or not if was by his folks' urging but at the moment it wasn't too important. He really stopped caring long ago.

Sipping from his goblet, he focused upon the open doors, waiting on his beloved to arrive. And he did about two minutes later. Percy sauntered in, fresh-faced and ready to take on the day. He sat next to the fifth year and piled a sensible amount onto his plate whilst Ron picked a lot more.

_'Garbage disposal.'_ Cormac almost shook his head. You could have fed a tiny village from the amount he was devouring.

"Morning, Percy."

The redhead greeted him, taking the spot of tea he offered. "Good morning."

Two spoons cream, a dash of milk and three sugars, Cormac knew him so well. He knows all his favorites.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Perfectly. Of course, uh, I had this strange dream that a figure was looming over me."

Cormac drummed his fingers once along his goblet. "Really? What kind of figure was it?"

"Dunno. It was obscured from the shadows. But whatever or whoever it was, I didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable. Felt kinda nice, actually. That's the weird part."

A sly smirk threatened to break. ''I don't think it's weird."

"You ever have dreams like that?''

Probably, if he counted the ones of Percy raking nails down his back, handcuffed to the bedposts, in his lap licking honey off his chest, or the numerous other dirty yet sensual ideas that came to mind.

''Eh, a few here and there.''

Percy nodded, turning to his plate and the blonde averted his eyes playfully to the left. "Hmm...letters from home? Reminds me, need to write Mother.'' Percy noted, peeking at the red envelopes to McLaggen's right.

"Oh, yeah. My brothers write me."

"That's sweet of them. How are they?"

"Uh, Declan's still playing Keeper for Ballycastle, Liam's on a business trip in Germany doing some liaison shit...I haven't been given all the details."

Percy smiled, sipping his tea. "I'm happy to hear they're checking up on you."

Cormac shrugged. "I didn't think they cared to write on their own without Mum bugging them.''

"I believe it was of their own accord. They do love you, Cor. Honestly, have you noticed them being nicer to you when they're home?''

He did, which was rather odd to him. ''Yeah, but I assumed they were badgered into it."

"People can change."

Cormac sighed and gave in to the idea since Declan left him tickets for a Ballycastle/Montrose game during winter holiday and Liam promised him a nice gift for Christmas. "I suppose you're right, Percy."

They shared a mutual smile before Percy asked "You happen to see Penny this morning?"

And the moment was ruined. ''No, I have not." _'But I can tell you where she has been. He's tall, brunette, broad-shouldered, and Hufflepuff.'_

An image of her skirt being lifted screwed the last of his appetite.

''Still, it's not like her to sleep in this late. She hardly ever does it.''

"Rounds last night probably wore her out. You know how that goes.''

Percy nodded thoughtfully, having done his part two nights before. "I do.''

"Just let her rest. She'll come out later.'' _'So we can have more time together.'_

Cormac savored the remaining moments until they separated for morning classes.

* * *

Lunchtime arrived when Penny made her appearance. Percy had most of today's classes with the Slytherins and one with Hufflepuff, so he didn't really see her until now.

''What kept you, Penny? I haven't seen you this morning.''

''I know, I'm sorry. Rounds were particularly grating and I overslept.'' Penny explained, putting on her shimmering puppy-eyes.

Percy took the sympathy bait and Cormac quietly sneered. ''Well, at least you made it to your classes and you're well-rested."

"Yep! I'll especially be once we go to Hogsmeade.'' She once again claimed her spot between them, further angering Cormac.

He sighed softly, looking at her with an impassive expression. ''If rounds are becoming taxing, perhaps you should ask Flitwick to change your rounds."

"Oh, Flitwick's a stickler for his schedules. Unless one of us winds up incapacitated or are given detention, we are to complete our duties, regardless. It's an unfortunate but necessary part of being Prefect, or Head Boy or Girl." Percy answered for Cormac with a smile, pouring himself a full goblet.

"Just figured I'd ask. Wouldn't want Penny to unnecessarily tire herself out too often.''

Penny gazed up from her plate upon hearing that, locking eyes with Cormac. It was either her imagination or there a tone in that comment. He just eyed her for a moment, coolly taking a sip of pumpkin juice. There was _indeed_ an attitude in the way he said it.

With a false kindness, she retorted. ''Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.''

It was almost dinner when Cormac decided to take his evening walk along the corridors. Slithering around corners and down passageways, he mused over the completed homework he needed to recheck. With the O.W.L.S nearing, there was no time to make careless mistakes. (He does think of other things besides Percy from time to time, you know.) Turning down an empty, portrait-less stone hall, he heard footsteps. Wondering who could possibly be seeking his attention, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. Coming up behind him was a snarling Penelope.

_'Oh joy. How frightening. Gee, please don't curse me.'_

"What the hell did you mean?"

Cormac raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? I have no idea what you're referring to."

"This afternoon! At lunch! What the hell did you mean by 'to unnecessarily tire myself out?' "

Leaning against the wall, a tiny calm smile graced his lips. "Simply what I said. You have been coming back from rounds a little too tired more often lately, have you not? Wouldn't be good to make a habit of that now, huh?''

Realization dawned and fury rose. ''You..." she stepped in his bubble and whipped out her wand. She pointed it directly in Cormac's face. "You! _You're_ the one following me!"

"And?" Aw, she was mad. Amusing.

"And?! Is that all you have to say? How dare you.."

"How dare I? If I recall correctly, you're the one fucking around with Davenport and lying about it."

Seething, she hissed, making her wandtip give off red sparks. "You are going to pay dearly for this.''

Having no sense of fear, he serenely responded by forcing down the tip with an index finger and swiping the wood from her hand. Clearwater gasped.

''I think you are in no position to be threatening _me_ , Clearwater. You are the one constantly digging herself into a deeper hole, in which at this rate you won't be able to crawl out of. It's your fault for not having remedied the situation when you had the opportunity."

"You have no proof. He will never believe you."

"Oh? Are you willing to gamble on that?"

She glared at him, he smirked. He loved seeing her pissed off, especially since he does have a trick up his sleeve...which will be arriving by owl post in another day or two.

"Enjoy Davenport for as long as you can. If you'll excuse me..." He turned to leave. "Oh yeah, you'll be needing this." he held out her wand.

Before her fingers grasped the hilt, he lazily tossed it to the floor.

"Clumsy me."

Furiously thrusting her wand back into her robe, she silently cursed his fading outline. _'That's it. This has gone far enough.'_

Meeting Percy at the dinner table, she made herself appear forlorn. "What's wrong, Penny? Are you sick?"

"No. I just...there's..." she sighed, putting her head upon her hand.

He pushed, wanting to know what was up with her. ''What is it?"

Her brown eyes flicked to Cormac, who was sitting with Colin and Neville at the far opposite end. "Can we talk after dinner? It's very important."

* * *

Some time after, Cormac sat alone upon a bench, staring out at the darkened landscape. The moon above was bright and luminous, much like Percy's eyes when he'd laugh. It was such a wonderful sight, to see him smile. And shortly, he was sure he'd be the main one to make him do that. He could see it now... but right before he slipped into Imagination land, he saw his favorite Head Boy.

Cormac started to smile and wave, then refrained when he noticed Percy appeared downright aggravated. His freckled features were etched in harsh lines, his lips in a deep frown.

_~* "Penny, what's the matter? What did you need to talk about?" he asked as they ventured off into an abandoned room. Penny shut and locked the door. She faced him, her lower lip trembling._

_"It's about Cormac."_

_"What about him?"_

_"He's...Percy, he's not as over you as you think."_

_"Penny, we've talked about it. Everything's fine."_

_"No, it's not. He's been stalking me."_

_Percy's eyes widened. "What? How do you it was him?"_

_"Because I caught...I caught him last night. He's been stalking me for a while and he was last night during my rounds."_

_Percy shook his head in disbelief. "This can't be true. It's not like him.'' This was definitely unlike Cormac. Why would he do this? The Head Boy didn't understand. He thought this was all cleared up._

_"You should see the way he glares at me, Percy, he hates me. I think he's going to hurt me. What if he catches me alone in the halls again? I'm not that proficient at dueling and look how big he is. I couldn't possibly fend him off." Penny buried her head in Percy's chest with crocodile tears streaming down her face._

_His eyes softened as he petted his girlfriend in attempt to soothe her. ''Penny..''_

_Voice shaking, she whispered "I'm scared, Percy. Please do something.''_

_"It's ok, I-I'll deal with him.''_

_"You promise?"_

_"Yes. He won't lay a finger on you, not if I have anything to say about it. Just go back to your common room, I'll handle it.''_

_Watching him exit, Penny dabbed her eyes and smiled. Playing the victim... never fails.*~_

''Cormac, we need to talk."

The fifth year didn't bother to say 'About what?'. Just by the way he's speaking, Penny got to him first, the conniving little slut.

''Penny came to me crying, saying that you've been stalking her. Tell me, yes or no.''

''Yes...''

"Why in Merlin's name did you do that? I thought we had an understanding, I thought you were my friend.''

"But I am your friend!"

"Friends don't do that to people's girlfriends! I told you we're together! Why must you insist on destroying that?!"

Exasperated, Cormac explained "Because you won't listen! That bitch is deceiving you and you keep letting it happen! You think she can do no wrong in your eyes! She doesn't love you, Percy, she doesn't care.. not like...not like I do."

Percy closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Cormac, stop it."

Cormac pleaded. "You can do so much better, don't you see? Please listen to me...''

"I'm done listening. Cormac, I have had it! I've been your friend, I have confided in you, I have defended you and this is how you repay me? By lying, stalking and threatening Penny?"

The fifth-year gulped, his heart beating wildly. He felt sick, like his nightmare was coming to life. ''What are you saying?"

Sharply exhaling, Percy returned. ''I don't want to speak to you anymore. We're no longer friends."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Goodbye and stay away from Penny."

Cormac sunk back onto the bench. The hall suddenly felt as if it was disappearing all around him, a cold and endless black abyss threatening to swallow him whole. His world had abandoned him, ripped his heart to a million pieces. Body wracked with anger, he stormed off to the nearest empty bathroom, silencing and locking it shut.

Cormac slumped to the floor and wept horribly. _'Percy left me. He left me...'_

His throat tightened, felt like he was suffocating. His breathing was short, spaced apart and labored from all the sobbing. Once all the tears faded and he caught a moment to breathe, Cormac's eyes drifted across the stone floor, up to the fixtures along the walls and to the sink positioned in the middle. He caught his reflection- red-rimmed violet eyes, blotchy cheeks, heated skin. Misery.

He watched himself, staring blankly at the image before him. His right eye twitched. _'Look at yourself. Look at what you have been reduced to, a sniveling, whining little bitch. Don't you dare go blaming yourself for what happened. It was all Clearwater.'_

His fists clenched and unclenched, his right hand wavered over his wand before grabbing it. ' _SHE'S the cause of all your pain. SHE'S the reason you and Percy aren't together! SHE'S the one who took everything away!'_

Destroying the sink column with a powerfully vocalized _'Expulso!',_ Cormac stood unblinking amongst the remains as the water gushed into the air, showering the rest of the room around him. He felt none of the water as it dripped down his body and onto the bits of stone, metal and broken glass.

_'You love to shed tears on command, don't you dear Penny? Since you like it so much, I can guarantee I will give you something to cry about. Your days are numbered.'_

A wave and a flick, the damage instantly repaired, the water dried, and Cormac left.

* * *

**Hmmm...anyone else get the 'dead girl walking' vibe? Someone's crossed the wrong Gryffindor. Let me know your thoughts!**


	7. Truth Emerges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so glad you're all still here with me on this story! I'm so happy you've read it this far. I have to say that after this, there is only one chapter left! This is where we're hitting the climax of the plot and well, there will be more of that in the last one too. Also, there will be the replaying of content from an earlier chapter. You'll see why when you read. It's in italics. XD Anyway, I'll stop blabbing to let you enjoy.

**Chapter Seven-Truth Emerges**

"Ready to go, Percy?" Penny sweetly asked, taking his arm in hers.

He smiled and said ''Yes."

Standing up from the bench, they left to go to Hogsmeade. Cormac gazed at him sadly. Penny shot him a cruel wink, Percy spared him only a passing glance. He sighed and picked at his eggs.

"Not too hungry today, mate?" Colin queried, having noticed half the plate wasn't even finished.

Cormac responded to the blonde-haired lovely next to him. ''Just a lot on my mind, is all. I'll be ok.''

Colin rubbed his shoulder. "I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." _'You're very sweet but I don't think you need to know.'_ He was going to fix this and the trinket that will help came in the post yesterday morning.

Gryffindor Tower was completely empty except the first and second years either scurrying about or reading to themselves. When Cormac walked in, no one paid him hardly any attention. Entering the dorm, he stalked over to his trunk and opened it. Inside underneath a few sweaters lay a box wrapped in gold foil. He tore off the paper and disposed of it. He stared at the wooden boxtop for a minute then lifted the lid to find a small, enchanted circular metal dish. Around its sides were carved runes and other symbols with an amethyst embedded at each quarter. It was a portable pensieve.

Next to it, a crystal vial of silvery-clear liquid stood in the upper right corner. Uncorking the vial, he poured the contents into the metal. Little smoky wisps swirled about, glowing ever so slightly, waiting to absorb a memory. Recalling a spell to extract certain memories (which he found while ambling about in the charms section of the library one afternoon), Cormac aimed his wandtip at his temple. Muttering the words and focusing on the memories, he gently extracted each and implanted them within the vessel. He watched the interactions replay as if he was merely a spying third party. Enclosing the pensieve in an enchanted orb that came with it, Cormac exited the dorm.

He waited out the day, carrying on as if nothing happened. He spent some time with Neville and Colin, a hour or two in the library, then skulked through the grounds. When he saw students come across the gate, he stayed put to see Percy and Penny meander back. Cormac watched them separate, Percy taking the north, Penny going east. He left to the west, only to take a shortcut to find her for he was hellbent on obtaining further proof. This half he had in his pocket was tangible for the most part, but he needed to attain more. Percy had to know he wasn't a fucking liar. He was going to win him back, no question.

Creeping down a shadowed flight of stairs, he cast an advanced invisibility charm. A person could only steal Potter's cloak so often before he'd notice it missing. Penelope was heading closer. Once she was in his sights, he followed. Quieter than a church mouse, Cormac observed the girl as she carried on, having a quick chatter with some passing girls, reprimanding a firstie or two, then as she turned the corner, Davenport met her.

"Taylor!"

"Hey, sweetie."

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet me in our spot near your common room? Picked up some of your favorites and I want to give 'em to you."

"Is that the only thing you want to give me?" she slyly grinned.

He laughed. "No, much more than that. Can you get away from the Weasel?"

"Sure I can. Hung out earlier, listened to him blither on.''

"Good. Ten o'clock tonight."

They kissed. "See you then."

Cormac smiled and thought as Penny left. _'The more incriminating, the better.'_

He's got the pensieve, the time and location, now he just needed to somehow convince Percy to come with him and catch them in the act. They haven't spoken in two days, he hoped this would work.

* * *

At dinnertime, Cormac enjoyed dinner, contemplating over how to approach the Head Boy. Percy was without Penny for once, nestled in between Fred and Oliver, listening to them carry on about something and eating his own meal. He knew tonight was the night. There really was no other time to do this because they could change their spot next time and he didn't need Percy purposely assigning him detention to keep him at bay. Now or never. The Great Hall flooded once again with the students laughing, talking and ambling their way back to their common rooms. Twenty-five minutes to ten, Cormac waltzed outside the portrait of the Fat Lady to meet Percy coming around the corridor. He went to the library earlier and returned a book, from what McLaggen overheard.

"Percy.."

He stopped and peered at him through his ugly horn-rimmed frames. "Cormac, I told you I didn't wanna talk anymore."

"Please, if you'll just hear me out."

"If it's about Penny and your childishly false assumptions, then I don't want to hear it."

"What if I said I have direct proof?"

Percy grew irritated. "For the last time, Penny isn't cheating on me. Do I need to take points and give you a bloody detention?"

"Go ahead, do that. But at least hear what I have to say first."

Percy appeared reluctant at this proposition. Should he really listen to what Cormac is wanting to tell him, regardless of whether or not it was truth? He had to admit, Cormac has never been this urgent before over anything and he is being _quite_ persistent. He might as well let Cormac get it out of his system.

"All right, I'll listen."

Now we're getting somewhere. "Ok. I want you to follow me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, there's two parts to this. One here.." he patted his robe pocket. ''... and the other near the Ravenclaws."

Rolling his eyes, Percy allowed Cormac to drag him to wherever he wanted. _'This is such a waste of my time.'_

Ten minutes 'til, Cormac and Percy arrived near the Eagles' Nest, hiding amongst a statue and several tapestries.

"Before ten, you need to see this." Cormac fiddled in his pocket. Percy eyed him warily as he pulled out a trinket he's seen in several magical stores and catalogues, but could never afford with his scarce allowance.

"That's a portable pensieve."

Nodding, he responded. "And do you remember what's so special about this particular brand?''

"False memories cannot be implanted."

"Right. Before I play this, Percy, I'm only doing it to help you. I would never hurt you."

"You already have, now hurry up."

Charming the orb to play, Cormac handed it to Percy.

* * *

Silvery wisps swirled every which way before dissipating, revealing a clear projection of a darkened hallway and an opened door. The footsteps in the image treaded nearer. Voices were heard. Inside the empty room sat Penelope Clearwater on a desk and Taylor Davenport, whom Percy recognized as one of the Beaters for Hufflepuff. They spoke again.

_~"Finally, you managed to get away from the Weasley. Are you sure he hasn't caught wind of us?"_

_Penny smiled, flicking a lock of wavy blonde hair over her shoulder. ''Of course he hasn't, Taylor. He has no idea and he never will. The poor bastard is so in love with me, he thinks I've agreed to save myself just for him."_

_"What an idiot..."~_

Percy gaped at this. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_~"Seriously, I believed that geek could prove me wrong about being a prudish, boring, pompous and overbearing prat but alas, I was foolish to think otherwise. We've been together for over a year and yet he still doesn't want to sleep with me...always saying 'we should wait until we're both ready for such intimacy'. Feh, I dunno why I'm still with him, I think it's just slight pity."~_

Percy's heart sank, he swallowed hard as he listened on.

_~"He's a waste of your time."_

_"Tell me about it. Percy may be smart but he is frigid and pathetic. He's constantly seeking approval and wanting to emphasize his importance...or the lack thereof."_

_"What is he? A baby?"_

_"I think so. Honestly, he should just quit because nobody fucking cares...about his opinions, the rules, anything he does...or about him. Nobody likes him. Even his siblings can't stand him. It's a miracle I've been able to stand Percy this long. He should consider himself grateful to have Oliver, myself, or even McLaggen acknowledge his presence."_

_"Meow, someone's catty tonight."_

_"It's true. I'm sick of it and I'm sick of him. I'm going to break up with him soon. Dunno when...but it will be in public where everyone can bear witness."_

_"And then you won't ever have to bother with him again."_

_"No, we won't."_

_The 'Puff smirked. "Good. Well, now that we got that out of our systems, how about a nice shag?"_

_Penny purred, twirling his yellow and black-striped tie. "I didn't sneak from my rounds for nothing."~_

The Head Boy inhaled sharply. "Anything else?" Cormac directed the next memory of him confronting Clearwater after she outed him to Percy.

* * *

Familiar halls near Ravenclaw territory appeared. In this point of view, he heard Cormac's voice. _''Hello, Clearwater.''_

He watched her jump and then saw Penny's sickeningly-sweet smile.

_~"What can I do for you?"~_

He heard Cormac reply.

_~"You know very well what I think you can do."_

_''Oh, that. Sorry I blabbed your secret but you shouldn't have made it so obvious by smiling the way you did."_

_"You are anything but. You're a despicable liar and you need to tell him the truth."_

_"And tell me why I should?"_

_"It's clear that you don't want to be with Percy since you're fucking Taylor Davenport. He should be the one breaking up with you not the other way around. You don't deserve him and he sure as hell doesn't deserve what you're planning."_

_"That's rather chivalrous of you, McLaggen...fighting for Percy's honor. Hmmm...you want me to tell Percy the truth and in private?''_

_He firmly nodded._

_"And to let our relationship end gracefully. Let me think..." she tapped her chin. "...How about this? I still carry on with my plans, break up with Percy, leave him a sniveling heartbroken mess and YOU can pick up the pieces? Either way, you're getting your scrawny Prince Charming."_

Percy's hands were positively shaking by the next scene. Cormac pressed his hands to Percy's, steadying them as it played on.

_"No, no. Don't you see what that'll do to him? You'll humiliate him in front of everyone! He doesn't need that! What's the point of you even dating Percy in the first place if he's not what you want?! Wait...why am I yelling? HE'S the one who made a huge mistake in dating a pitiful excuse for woman. Bet you gave it up to Davenport on the first night too, didn't you? I couldn't expect anything less from a trifling, wanton whore."_

_"Just for that, I'm going to keep your precious Percy for as long as it'll suffice...all to make you suffer. It'll please me to see you in misery while the object of your affections lies trapped in my web, listening to and accepting every ounce of bullshit I feed him because he'll believe it, 'cause he believes I love him. For Percy ever believing you, knowing full well of your desire for him, he'll disregard everything you say. The way I see it, you have no chance. So, run along little Lion. We're finished here."~_

Cormac silently allowed the remaining scenes to play forward until the most recent one from earlier finished, sending the pensieve back to its original silvery near-clarity.

Percy handed it to him and turned away, staring into the distance. _'Pathetic? Boring? Overbearing? Is that really what she thinks of me? All this time, I thought we were happy. I thought she...she was happy. I thought, I believed she loved me.'_

"Percy..."

"I thought she really cared." he whispered morosely.

Cormac put a hand on his shoulder. Ahead of them near the empty broomcloset, two students met in front of it, speaking in hushed tones and sharing kisses. Penny and Taylor were right on time, right before his eyes. Percy stared from their hiding spot, listening as they bantered.

* * *

''When you do think you can break it off with Weasley already? I wanna have you to myself.''

Penny twirled her hair, pursing her lips in thought. _'Hm, both Percy and Cormac's friendship is destroyed, I've got what I wanted. I figure I've played enough with the sorry bastard. I'm bored now.'_ "Well, how about Wednesday at lunch? I can just tell him loud enough that our relationship is going nowhere and I need something better. Why dance around when I can be forward?"

"Exactly. You're too good for him. Practically everyone here is, including Flint."

Penny snorted. "Ha! I don't even think the troll would touch him! He has a better chance at snagging Mrs. Norris.''

''You're terrible, babe.''

"It's the truth."

"Forget about him. Let's focus on us.." he grinned, gently taking her by the hand and leading her into the closet.

_'I cared about her, I thought she cared. I loved her, I thought she loved me. I've given her my heart and she stomped on it. I've told her so much and hid very little and she...she lied to me, this whole time. A year I've spent with her and this is how she treats me? Insulting me behind my back and fucking Davenport? Oh Merlin, now she's going to humiliate me tomorrow in front of the entire school. Everyone's going to laugh at me, point their fingers and make cruel and snide remarks at my expense. It's always happening, always the same, every day...every damn day..'_

Propped by one arm against the wall, Percy was shaking from all his racing thoughts, tears were steadily dripping. The poor man was bullied and embarrassed enough on a regular basis, always has been. People never seemed to let up, did they? How can he possibly take another public humiliation? How can he deal with knowing that the only girl he's ever loved sees him as nothing more than a pathetic, worthless waste of space? So worthless not even Flint or a cat would give him the time of day? He's never felt so low, so unwanted...so undesirable.

He hates it. He hates being taunted. He hates the feeling of embarrassment. There was never a time he didn't fantasize of dealing with the causes of his discomfort, doing away with the troubles so they'll never bother him..never ever again. Alone or in the dark, he's always had these moments, slight moments in which he just...breaks.

Percy's tears came to an abrupt halt. An odd sense of utter calm settled in and relaxed him. He stood tall, took off his glasses and wiped them clean.

"Percy..." Cormac leaned into his space, grazing fingers along his waist.

He didn't mind the contact. "Yes?"

"I may have an idea to fully rid us of our little problem.''

Percy met his eyes. ''What do you have in mind?"

* * *

**Anyone expect that little twist? :P Well, tune in for the next chapter and see how they'll fix this. What you think? :)**


	8. Vindicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is the final chapter of Captivated! We have reached the end and I'm a little sad over it. I'm thankful to all who have stayed with me and to those who've simply read it! Take note that this chapter is longer so I hope that's acceptable and there will be sexual content towards the middle. You've been warned.

**Chapter Eight-Vindicated**

_The following week, early Wednesday morning. About one am..._

_'Nothing in this hall nor the last several. It's been relatively quiet tonight.'_ Penny mused on the way towards the forbidden third floor, having been scheduled to check this portion of the castle. Encroaching upon the moving staircase, a faint shiver ghosted down her spine. She's never liked traversing the third floor as long as she's held her position. It was too fucking creepy with the unending halls, lack of light and dismal paintings that give it a more spooky vibe.

Sucking up her anxiety, Penny ambled up the stairs. In times like these, thoughts of her week always seemed to brighten her mood and it had yet to prove ineffective. Allowing her mind to wander, Penny patrolled. Five minutes into checking corners and wide spaces between statues, she thought she heard a noise. Snapping her head to the right, she shined a light down the hall. Nothing.

_'Get a hold of yourself, girl. The halls are empty. Cormac is not out after you, Percy gave him detention.'_

Hours ago, she saw Cormac giving her the death glare in the halls and with a nudge, Percy whispered that he'd give him detention to make sure he stayed put. Reassured, Penny firmly nodded and waltzed through the corridor. Reaching another intersection, a whisper sounded in the darkness.

''Clearwater...''

Stifling a shriek, Penny whirled around and blindly fired a 'Stupefy', striking a wall behind her. Brown eyes the size of saucers, she darted them in all directions, searching for the voice that beckoned her.

_'What was that?'_ Somebody was jumpy tonight.

The disembodied voice called again, taunting her. ''Clearwater...''

Penny asked aloud, inching her way forward. ''Who...who's there? Who are you?"

It laughed. That cold, mocking and haunting sound filled her ears, chilling her rapidly-surging blood to ice.

Incensed, she snarled "Answer me, damn it! Tell me who you are!''

Behind her, it deadpanned. "Your worst nightmare."

Instantly, she recognized her company. Directing her light, she saw Cormac gazing upon her with a crazed smile, his violet eyes shining with a gleeful, murderous glint as he sauntered towards her, the air dropping a degree with every step. Her heart felt as if it was going to explode from her chest. Her hand shook as she raised her wand. With lightning reflexes, Cormac wordlessly accio'ed the polished wood and seized it. Frightened, Penny turned tail and ran for her life, hearing solid feet slapping stone as they charged after her. She kept running as fast as her legs could carry her, turning every way she could to avoid a dead end. Only so much could be seen when you're without a wand and this was the worst time to be wandless.

Crossing one final hall, she jerked the knob of every door, pleading to Merlin one would just open and one did at the very end. Stumbling around in the dark, Penny felt around for something, anything to hide in or under. To her luck, she found a unused desk and crawled behind it, tucking her legs up to her chest and holding a hand over her mouth.

She heard a whistled tune as the door opened. Footsteps casually headed in and the door shut. ''I know you're here, Clearwater. There's nowhere to run. Come out or I will find you and drag you from wherever you're hiding."

A few tears silently slid down her face as she remained hidden.

''I'm waiting.'' Cormac impatiently drawled, twirling his wand. He waited a minute more. ''Fine. Have it your way then.''

Casting a wordless 'Homenum revelio', there she was, behind the desk. Too easy, he thought, especially when the room was only occupied by a desk, a spare cabinet and a few chairs.

_'Gotcha.'_

* * *

Penny closed her eyes and waited, wishing and praying someone would come to her rescue. Shuffling sounded behind her, she felt a large hand grab her collar and yank her from underneath the desk. Penny dropped pitifully onto the middle of the floor with a whimper.

''What's the matter, Penny? Can't speak? Where are those nice little jibes you have always for me, hm?"

"L-Leave me alone, McLaggen."

"Or what? You gonna give me detention? Sic Percy on me? Oh no, sweetie. Your threats aren't going to save you. Nothing is.''

In the nick of time, she saw the door open yet again. ''Penny?"

Thank Merlin it was Percy. Wand out, he stared at Cormac. "What's going on in here?"

Shooting up from her position, she cried. ''I am so glad you're here! Cormac's gone psycho. He's..he's absolutely mad. Stole my wand, chased me down and everything!"

"Really?" Percy shot Cormac a glare and raised his wand ever so slightly, standing in between them.

Penny appeared smug, watching their standoff. Cormac was definitely going to get it now. Her victory was cut short once the blonde teen grinned at the Head Boy.

Confused, she asked ''A-Aren't you going to bind him, Percy? He can't get away with this. He needs to be taken to Professor Dumbledore to be expelled immediately."

His back still turned, he coolly responded. "How is Davenport doing by the way?"

Penny paled and gaped. ''W-What?'' _'There's no way! There's no bloody way he-'_

Percy slowly turned around, playing with the edges of his wand. ''Well? I asked you a question.''

''F-Fine, I guess.." she stammered, swallowing the lump in her throat.

''I see. He must be, considering from all the extra time he's spent with you.''

Penny responded, trying to steady herself. ''Percy, you know I love you. W-Why are you talking like this?"

Nonchalantly, he extended his open palm out to Cormac. ''I believe you and I have very different definitions of what love is.''

She watched as he received an orb of some kind, listening to Cormac mutter an incantation. The orb glowed. ''Why are you acting this way? Cormac must have used Imperius." Penny tried to reason, hoping to convince him.

Percy's sapphires admired the orb contentedly. "Oh no, I am perfectly fine." He faced her again. "Would you like to see what I have here?"

"I-I..dunno.''

"It's really interesting, almost like one of those muggle dramas you love watching. I figured it would capture your attention." Percy held it to her closely, making sure she wouldn't miss a single instant. The Ravenclaw nearly fainted when she heard both her and Taylor's voices.

Flabbergasted, she silently thought _'Oh my god, he used a pensieve.'_

A little late for remembering what that nifty device is or the fact it exists.

At the end of the transmission, Penny stood still as stone, not meeting either one of them in eyes like a shamed child.

"Enjoy the show?" Percy snidely questioned, sneering down at her disdainfully as he handed the pensieve back to Cormac. She didn't reply. "Now we all know how much of a lying bitch you really are. The question is, what's going to happen afterwards? Oh, wait.." Percy snapped his fingers sarcastically.

"You were going to break up with me. Well, that's still happening in a way. And before I forget.."

Cormac toed his way closer to her as Percy calmly yet viciously hissed "... let's just say that our relationship isn't the only thing about to be broken.''

Penny trembled, backing away. "No.."

Cormac cornered her, glaring intently upon his prey. ''You were wrong to cross me, Clearwater."

''No!" Penny shrieked, bustling past him to the door, frantic to escape.

"Oh no, you don't! You aren't going anywhere!" Cormac stopped Penny in her tracks, wrapping his muscular left arm around her thin neck and positioning his right hand along her jaw. She thrashed and yelped, kicked and swung, trying so desperately to break free. She looked so helpless and pitiful as she cried for help. He just held on tighter. As they wrestled about, Percy stood in the background watching with no sense of compassion or mercy...just cold. He held no remorse. He, in fact, took silent pleasure in what was sure to come.

With a sickening 'crack', Penny's eyes glazed over and she fell dead to the ground. A strong wave of elation washed over Cormac as he observed her lifeless body, all bringing a soft smile to his face. It was over. She won't bother them anymore. Percy instantly shot a spell onto the corpse, allowing a light blue sphere to cover it.

"To render the soul unable to escape." Percy muttered, having researched one of the darkest death spells in the Forbidden Section. This allows the person's spirit to stay trapped within the body even after the vessel has died until the remains are relocated and/or disposed of.

Cormac nodded. "I'll rid her of our traces while you take care of the room."

Percy waved his wand and 'scrubbed' the room and its objects clean of her and their magical essences, leaving absolutely no trace. In advance of tonight, Percy attached to her an essence-tracking spell which tagged everywhere she went in the castle. He took the liberty of transplanting the samples to her designated routes he saw on Flitwick's chart. He also locked and Silenced the door. There wasn't much of a need for that since they were far enough from the populace but the Head Boy was thorough. Cormac removed every ounce of microscopic forensic evidence, magical and regular. The Lion picked up a few tricks while he was in the Forbidden Section as well.

"You have figured a way to dispose of her?"

Cormac grinned. "Surely. I know just the method.''

* * *

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant, Cormac." Percy whispered, following close behind him through the secret entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Heh, well, I do owe it to hours of deep thought plus the resources from the library."

"And your own cunning."

"That too."

Percy sighed, standing in front of the entrance and crossing his arms once they got out of the door. He admired the silent empty room.

Cormac turned and wrapped his arms around his friend's waist and nuzzled into his neck, inhaling the faint cinnamon scent emanating from his skin. Desperately, he wanted to taste it but he refrained. He opted for a gentle kiss instead, just right below the ear. The Head Boy leant slightly into him as they stood in silence.

"Percy..."

"Yes?"

"I love you so much. I cannot count the times I've wanted to tell you, to be close to you..'' Cormac petted Percy's jaw, directing it towards him as he softly spoke, leaning in and allowing their noses to graze. ''..to hold on and never let you go. Being without you was torture, I couldn't bear it. There's a huge hole in my heart and nobody else can fill it except you, Percy... only you. We can be so much more, don't you see?" He brought Percy's hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. "We complete each other."

Percy smiled, gazing into his mate's beautiful, shimmering eyes and grasping that callused hand in return. ''I guess we always have in a way, huh?''

"Always."

"I'm sorry I have wasted so much time."

"You don't need to apologize, everything is fine now. With the precious time we have left, we need to spend it together."

"I agree." Percy turned around fully to face Cormac and placed his thin arms onto broad, strong shoulders. ''I want to give this a chance. Us.''

Tilting his head, Cormac took Percy's mouth. Percy moaned softly, letting Cormac take the lead as he melted into him. Cormac's kisses were so hot, wet and completely satisfying. An all-over warmth in which not even Penny had ever brought forth arose within Percy, setting his body ablaze with such desire he kept deeply buried. He was aching for more kisses, to be touched all over. Percy gently tugged at Cormac's bottom lip with his teeth and grabbed his hips. He rolled himself up into Cormac, letting their stiff, clothed erections brush the other. Cormac let out a small growl from the contact. This was definitely one way he pictured how things would start.

Releasing Percy's swollen lips, he muttered "There's an empty storage room just past the fifth-years' dorm. It has more than enough space."

Percy nodded breathlessly "Let's go" and allowed Cormac to take him there, successfully making their destination without a sound. There was no worry if someone would wake for whatever reason in their respective dorms, Cormac and Percy charmed solid copies of themselves in their beds hours earlier. They wouldn't be missed. Locking and silencing the room, Percy cast a soft 'Lumos' like that of a gentle fairy's light in the forest, illuminating the near-forgotten space while Cormac transfigured a luxurious bed small enough for the room but large enough to lie comfortably on. He also charmed a candle he found in the corner.

Smirking like the devil he is, Cormac reached underneath Percy's shoulders and pulled him to his side. Percy let out a tiny yelp from the surprise.

Petting his curls, he purred "Save that for later." and started working on Percy's tie, loosening the perfect windsor knot. Percy blushed and bit his lip as his body was exposed piece by piece. First revealed was his neck, his chest, then his hips. Cool air struck the pale bare skin between his toned legs and he lightly shivered.

Cormac gazed there, licking his lips. ''Chilly?" He nodded. "Don't fret, I'll fix that."

He leant down and engulfed Percy, warming him right up. The redhead moaned, threading his long thin fingers through Cormac's hair, arching his back slightly. He looked breathtaking. The blonde gazed up at him and circled his tongue, drifting it farther down the shaft. Using one hand, he worked Percy as he undone his trousers, stopping only to slip them and his boxers off, then to continue fondling him, tasting him... bringing Percy closer to his peak. Feeling his cock twitch, Percy was about to warn him until Cormac stopped.

"You think I was going to let you blow so soon? I don't think so."

"Cor, we've never-"

"That may be but we can try to make it last as long as we can."

Percy nodded and timidly played with the hem of his shirt. "Why is this still on?"

"Take it off for me."

With a newfound ferocity, the Head Boy dug his nails into the clear buttons and rid Cormac of his covering, revealing the powerful, golden physique underneath. Penny did have a right to be afraid. His little Lion had developed so wonderfully, this body could snap a slighter one like a twig (or a neck.). Sapphires drifted downward to his cock- hard, erect, and glistening at the tip. Percy admired that too by wrapping his hand around the appendage and pumping it slowly. Eyes half-lidded, he gazed into Cormac eyes and kissed him feverishly. Cormac rocked his hips in time with Percy's fist, groaning in pleasure through locked lips. He loved how Percy was taking an assertive leap by diving right into this. It made the blonde ache for him ever more.

Releasing his mouth, Cormac pushed Percy backwards and straddled his hips, running his hands all over those freckled planes and loving how soft and warm they were and how they were his to claim.

_'Too bad, Clearwater. While you rot, I'll finally be taking this exquisite creature. You won't keep him from me anymore.'_

Percy softly exhaled, taking Cormac's hand to his mouth, licking and sucking three of his fingers and leaving them dripping wet. "Eager for me to fuck you already?"

"Yes, please." Percy rasped, spreading his legs wide, exposing his virgin entrance.

_'God, that's hot.'_ Cormac thought, reaching down and inserting a single broad digit into that waiting cavern. Percy slightly winced at the intrusion then started breathing slowly to relax himself and accommodate it.

"How's that?" Cormac asked.

"Mmm.." Percy pushed himself a little, taking more.

"I see you'd like another one...or two." he chuckled as he added them, stretching that tight ring of muscle. He saw that Percy adjusted quickly, noting his sudden enthusiasm when he rested his body upon his arms and forced those fingers even further. "Shit, Percy..you're so..'' Cormac didn't finish. Consumed by such animalistic lust, he withdrew them and grabbed the bottle of expensive lube he kept in his pocket and bathed his throbbing cock. Percy eyed him hungrily, awaiting the final penetration.

Slowly, Cormac positioned himself and inched inside, the redhead grabbed his shoulders and gripped them tight. ''Ah...ow..''

"Do you want me to-" he began, fearing he'd hurt him too badly.

"No, just go. I'll be fine, really."

He pushed until he buried himself in Percy, listening to a slight gasp escape his lips. Waiting a minute, he started moving, making sweet and shallow thrusts.

''How's that? Better?"

Percy's face was blissful as he answered. "Oh, Cormac...please, faster.''

He kissed Percy softly. ''Anything you want.'' and sped up. Cormac absolutely reveled in the loud moans Percy gave, watching this gorgeous and spectacular man unravel beneath him. Every gasp, every writhe, every time Percy said his name, it all reminded Cormac that his greatest fantasy was right here, blossoming into the most beautiful moment that would become more with time.

Their breaths quickened, their bodies trembled as they held on, both just mere moments away from climax. Percy placed his hands upon Cormac's sculpted globes, clenching them, pushing and guiding him to go deeper, striking that perfect bundle of nerves and finally forcing his orgasm to the surface. The feeling of hot streams coating his stomach drove Cormac wild, encouraging him to thrust harder and faster, wrenching another scream out of Percy until he came. Arms shaking, Cormac caved into the blanket beside Percy. Red-faced and sated, he smiled, gently moving some messy curls out of the redhead's face. Percy relaxed into his touch, scooting his thin frame closer. He looked down at the blonde's abs.

''Made a mess, haven't I?"

"I really don't mind. It's too bad I didn't taste you."

Percy lifted his left index finger and swiped some from an inch above his navel and presented it to Cormac. Who'd have known Percy was such a dirty boy? "Why not now?"

He grinned and slowly dragged his tongue, collecting every drop. "Satisfying."

Percy ran his hand across Cormac's face, affectionately stroking small circles along his square jaw and sighing contentedly. Cormac hooked a strong thigh around Percy's and rested an arm across his ribs, bringing their bodies closer together in a loving embrace.

"I don't want to leave. I could lay here with you for hours." Cormac murmured, caressing the soft cinnamon-flecked skin upon Percy's lower back.

"We have to separate eventually..."

Coming out of the closet, no pun intended, when everyone was awake would be a bad idea indeed.

"Tempus!" The time read 3:05 am. "We might as well head back to the dorms. Everyone is due to rise in three hours."

Grudgingly in Cormac's case especially, he dressed quickly while seriously fighting the urge to take Percy's arse again as he watched it disappear behind a pair of red plaid boxers. Evacuating the closet minutes later, they headed toward the staircases separating their dorms. Cormac drew him in for one last kiss. Percy gave a smiling silent nod and entered the room. Creeping past Potter and Weasley's beds, Cormac disabled the double and laid upon his own bed. He stared at the dark canopy.

_'I love you. I know you didn't say it but I saw it. And I have a very strong feeling you will soon.'_

* * *

_Several days to a week later..._

Black banners decorated the four corners of the Great Hall, candles were dimly lit, adding to the overall solemn air hanging in a thick dark cloud over the heads of the students sitting with their houses, talking in hushed voices between consoling embraces and sorrowful tears. The gloomy weather outside didn't help the occasion. Today was one of mourning, for two nights ago, a heartbreaking discovery was found within the Forbidden Forest. Taking the podium to speak to the congregation, Albus Dumbledore addressed the room in a grave yet calming tone.

"It would be of my usual behavior to say 'good morning' but given the circumstance, it is indeed not a good morning. Alas, it is with a heavy heart that we as a family, must say goodbye to a fellow student, Penelope Clearwater, of Ravenclaw House, Prefect and Head Girl..."

As the speech commenced, the students listened quietly in between drying tears or trying not to allow them to fall from their eyes. When they first heard of the tragedy, it shocked the school to its core. What many didn't understand at first was how she could have vanished from the castle then they learned that rounds within the halls also included the corridors outside. The story told was that Penny was on rounds the night of her disappearance, scoping out the third floor (forbidden right side) after the other designated wings. Her last stop was near a few small buildings gazing towards the Forbidden Forest. (Students have often hung out there in the past so they were to be checked as well.)

No one knows how or why, but Penny was alleged to have been snatched up by a creature lurking out in the woods. Days later, her mutilated corpse was found in a near-advanced state of decay, with numerous deep red and black, rotted gashes to her upper torso, midsection, face and neck. Hagrid found her. What the aurors speculate, it was likely either a traveling manticore, insane werewolf or a centabra that killed the girl from observing the wounds, or torn mess, whatever description fit it the most accurately. Although, there were assumptions that a possible chaos beast caused her untimely demise.

Still, the exact cause remained undetermined due to the fact chaos beasts never stuck to one bodily form and honestly, there's more than one species out there that didn't fear Dumbledore or the Ministry. Also, none of the centaurs saw a thing nor did Aragog. Whatever killed Penny was extremely elusive. Simply put, the poor girl was out at the wrong place, wrong time and the unknown creature took what it wanted. Well, to the Ministry, the investigators and the school, that's what happened...partly.

What information the aurors didn't know, was that some creatures prided in destroying freely given prey for the sheer fun of it. It's how they played with their presents.

One day before the murder, Cormac waltzed about the grounds contemplating his plan when he noticed through the dense trees and brush, a figure in the shadows tackling a huge stag to the dirt and ripping it to pieces, sending flesh flying in every direction. He didn't see for sure what it was but from what he gathered, fresh blood from deer and other weaker species was plentiful this season.

On that fateful night, Cormac and Percy cast a corpse-animating charm upon Penny's body, allowing her to carry on as normal to the spare buildings. Her body headed by with ease, her unfocused eyes concentrated upon the forest's edge. At the point of no return, dark hands reached out and dragged her away. Apparently it didn't mind its gift was already dead. Made it all the more easier for them to dispose of her.

''...And now with a heartfelt toast, we give Penelope Clearwater a final farewell. She may be gone but she will never be forgotten for her memory will live on through the hearts and minds of all who loved her. May she rest in peace.''

The Headmaster raised his goblet as did the faculty behind him, the same motion surging through the house tables, mainly Ravenclaw. Some of Slytherin did out of genuine feeling while most have out of respect. Cormac sanctimoniously rose his goblet with a falsely-saddened mask. He flitted his orbs around the room, taking in all the mourning from different spots..mostly from a sniffling Chang and her group, then to Hufflepuff with Davenport leaning on his hand with a morose expression, slightly teary-eyed. He heard mutterings of how she was so kind, decent and wonderful. They didn't know the half of what she was. So naive, they were.

To his left, Percy sat staring sadly at his own plate, allowing the sympathetic words to wash over him along with pats on the back, and promises of 'If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here' or 'I'm so sorry for your loss, Percy'. Inside, Percy was cold as ice over her. He couldn't have cared less. To everyone else, they will never know Penny meant nothing to him in the end nor of what truly happened to her...except him and Cormac, who steadily held his hand underneath the table.

* * *

**End of story. I hope it was explained enough since I left you a cliffhanger last time. Oh, and the creatures I mentioned, I found them on a mythological creature website. So definitely, Percy and Cormac live their twisted yet strangely romantic happily ever after. (At least that's what they did in my head, even after graduation).**

**I did think about making Penny's demise bloody but I figured this would be easier, just to see how it'll work out.**

**Thank you all for following/favoriting/reviewing or just simply reading! :)**

**Oh and for fun, here's a few songs for a tiny soundtrack. Thought they'd fit the story..**

**\--Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) Marilyn Manson's version.**

**\--Gasoline by Porcelain and the Tramps**

**\--Portrait of Homicide by Dawn of Ashes**

**If there's any others you think would fit, feel free to share!**

 


End file.
